The Love Mug
by Helena W.G
Summary: Rose has a new life filled with new experiences and bigger responsabilites. But right on the begging of her new and wildest project of all; He comes back, making hesitate about the decissions she made and remebering all those feelings that made her feel so misserable when she was at school. Would this help her to be stronger or will she fall for HIM once again?.
1. Chapter 1- THe Openning

THE LOVE MUG

The light was shining through my windowpane, I supposed it should be sometime around 6 am – 7 am, I needed to get up early... We have to open the shop today!

I drift out of bed open my window and let the light illuminate my cozy little "house". It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adapt to the new shining light in the room. In the meantime, I have already set up the kettle in the kitchen in order to boil some water, for my so well needed morning Tea.

I am glad that I took the time yesterday, to set up my clothing options for the day; and have lay them on my bed already in order to make the decision. My room wasn't anything special or big. It had a little terrace on the side and the living / dining / kitchen area was very crowded. Even though I didn't have much decoration in it, it felt like home. I had a very good looking wooden closet that Nana Weasley insisted on me to bring it here.

I painted the wall on a very pale pink color, which actually played along with the rest of the furniture that was dark brown. I had some pictures on a shelf, most of them from my family, our trip to Bulgaria with Mum, Dad and Hugo, last Christmas; My vacations with Albus, Lily, Dominique and Ian, and some other wonderful memories. I even had one of me wearing my head girl badge, and even the one from my graduation.

I have tried to keep the room as closest to me as possible, without damaging the amazing finishing that the walls had on its own. I heard the kettle ringing, meaning that my water was boiling and it was time to have breakfast. I sat on the armchair that my cousins had given me for birthday last year and grab some toast and tea to have for breakfast.

Wasn´t long after that I heard a knock on my door, I wasn't really expecting anyone, but I already knew who it was. I ran over to open the door, and saw this gorgeous male figure standing outside my door; he was tall, good looking, and bronze skin. Short Butterscotch Blond hair, he's beautiful light green eyes and that warm smile that I loved so much, He is no other than Ian Clearwater. My very good looking co-worker / co – owner / former boyfriend (nope we are not dating anymore).

He's so perfect and tall psyche standing in front of me, He who has been my partner in crime, my hero, and so many other attributions that I could give him. I met Ian one day at Diagon Alley, while I was doing school shopping with Hu, for his last year at Hogwarts; as we were leaving the Quidditch store and I literally bump hard against him, as I was reading through the school list.

He held me up, wrapping his hands on my waist and holding me close to him and asked, with his very deep voice: " are you okay?, I'm very sorry, I didn't see you and I was running away from someone that I just run into the first shop I was able to find", and he smiled. And I almost drop dead the instant I looked into his eyes.

I couldn't speak for a while and he kept on holding me, and I lost myself on his gaze, until I was able to find my voice again : "yes, sorry I didn't see you coming, I was.." and he interrupted me by saying: " it's okay!, look at me know! Bumping into a beautiful looking redhead!" and his smile widen, and I got wrap and lost in it. Until a clearing throat tone, pushed me back to reality, I apologize to him again, and walked out of the store, to the busy alley way.

From that day on, every time we went to Diagon Alley to get something, I tried to find him but was completely unsuccessful. Until one day that I was on Flourish and Blotts, looking to get something new to read, and he approached me by saying that I was reading the most boring book on the shelf. I looked over his direction to find him leaning on one of the shelves at the store, smiling back at me. "I personally think that this is the best book in here; as a future Healer, I need to know as much as possible about curative herbs and where to find them", He grinned at me "Wow! You a Healer? I thought you were some sort of writer or something..." and I couldn't help but laugh.

We spent the rest of the day talking and discussing about healing methodologies; since I found out that he was going to study the same, he also told me that he didn't attended Hogwarts because of his father's job been transfer to Bulgaria, when he was a child, so his parents put him In Dumstrang instead.

From that conversation on, I knew that we were going to be super close friends, and we did. We both attended the Saint Mungo's Healing academy; and practically spent every spare second together. We studied, talk, and laugh, anything and everything. Ian was completely dedicated to his career, (even more of what I did), and was constantly telling me how great he would be and that one day he was going to be recognized as the best healer in magical history. That as soon as he graduated he was going to sailed the world, in order to get to all those wizards and witches that needed him.

But during our studies, on the later years that we had left; one day he received a visit from his mother; letting him know that his Father had passed away on a terrible accident on Bulgaria and there was nothing they could do to save him. This Changed Ian in to a complete different human being. Is like losing his father, made him lose all trust and dedication that he had towards healing.

He eventually dropped off from Healing studies and he went back to the apartment he was renting on upper floor of a very old cloak store on Diagon Alley; that was just a few houses down in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank

He started working on Gringotts, helping with some of the paper work that the financial department needed; I tried visited him on every opportunity that I had when I was not studying. One day on my usual visit, he asked me to come over to his apartment, since it had an amazing view of Diagon Alley, so quiet and lighting beautifully on the sunset light. We sat on his very small balcony bench; talking about everything as we usually did; I told him everything about my graduation project that I needed to defend it the following week. He making his usual corrections to my projects and pointing out what I was missing to make it perfect.

When he finished with the corrections, he looked me in the eyes; in a way that I have never see him before; with a feeling written all over his face that I couldn't decipher then. He graved me by the hand and asked me softly: "Once you graduate, would you like to come and live with me?" - He finished looking me deeply in the eyes. This took me completely by surprise; I remained quiet for a few minutes looking out to the view, knowing he was looking back at me, waiting for an answer. After a few more minutes of deep thought, I locked my gaze in his beautiful eyes, and nod.

As soon as I graduated from healing (with all outstanding grades) we moved in together; the apartment was very small and crowed with all the things we both had, but we were able to accommodate. With my occasional appointments back in St. Mungo's and his job at the bank, we were making a living somehow. However the "relationship" wasn't working as planned. Since we barely had time for each other, it made things a little more complicated.

We talked over it and we both agreed that "dating" wasn't much of a good idea, but I stayed living with him. After a year or so, the shop beneath us, was closing and they were selling it. I came up with the idea of buying it, in order to remodel and build a coffee shop; and I was determined of not asking my parents for money or a loan.

So I took extra shifts and extra appointments, even on my days off, with still with all the extra work it wasn't enough and Ian came to the rescue ( as always)

He offers to purchase the store for me, with only one condition, if we partner up along the way. I agreed, of course; and with some personal and some family recipes the café was going to open up... TODAY! After almost a year of hard remodeling work and few more fixes here and there; that requires a bit more than just pure magic.

Today was my day, well OUR day actually. The one we've been waiting for, and we even got (With Aunt Ginny's help) a spot on the Daily Prophet in order to make a HUGE announcement of the grand opening. I looked back at Ian and I grinned widely to him:

"You ready?"- He asked – "More than ready! Nervous?" I say looking at him. "Just a little, nothing I can't handle"- and he winked at me with a playful smile – "I've cleaned everything and set up the tables and some things we may need to have at hand as well".

"Whoa! So you are super excited then!" and said happily and his grin widen even more and he looked so joyful and content. "Well, we better get going, unless we want to lose the already few customer we may have today" he said pulling me up of my chair and rushing me towards the door. I couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear as we went down the stairs that lead us to our shop.

And as soon as we reached the shop floor, I could smell the already brewing coffee and the fresh / all handmade muffins and cupcakes and so many more delicious snacks we had ready to offer to our clients. The café isn't that big, but it looks like you walked into your grandmother's kitchen. This is what we were looking for since the very beginning.

We have tried to keep the decorations to a minimum; in order to keep the magical effect that the placed had by itself. The naked cricked stone walls; the small fireplace to its right; the big wooden doors on the entrance.

Some old shelves, which were left here from the previous owners. Everything that makes you feels at home. Even the recipes, I told Ian that everything was going to be cooked and made by hand, even if this means that it may take me twice the time. I wanted everything to be as special as possible; so he agreed, as he always did, I was able to gather recipes from all over; even Granny Weasley, the main provider of amazing and delicious options, all sweet and salty.

Once all the recipes were gathered, I made a book of them all and started making them. And as expected, most of them were HORRIBLE! At the beginning. Granny came over one day, and she explained me EVERYTHING that I needed to know about good home cooking. We tried a few of her favorite, and they came out to be just perfect.

As time went on, I got used to most of them, having Ian and Albus to be the ones to try them. Albus came every so often to visit me. Since he also worked at Gringotts, he was able to come whenever he could and wanted. With him being my closest of all my cousins; I was a hundred percent sure that he was going to be the one to tell me the truth about my cooking experiments.

I was making for the first time, my favorite desert in the whole wide world: Pumpkin Pie; once finished I gave Albus a slice for him to try. He looked very content, but he always did when it was about food. He seem to be more my father's child that Uncle Harry's. He loved eating! But he always tried to take very good care of his physique.

Once he finished his slice he turns around to look at me and he grinned: "Rosie! This is by far the best Pumpkin Pie I've ever had. It even tasted almost like Granny's pie! Is that amazing!" and he asked for one more slice and more tea as well. I couldn't feel happier.

Everything was set up, as we checked on every detail. As much of a control freak I can be. There was a small line starting to form outside and I started to get anxious. Ian took me by the hand and looked at me deep in the eyes saying: "We got this Rose, everything will be as planned. Trust me" and he placed a sweet kiss on my hair, making to hold his hand tighter and grinned at him gladly that he was the one by my side.

And before we knew it, it was time to open the doors. And we did, after that instant, it was no turning back. People started to walked in looking amaze by their surroundings, saying amazing things about our shop and how much they loved how it looked. Within the customer's crowed were my favorite people in the whole world; MY FAMILY. I was able to tell them apart from the crowed by their iconic read hair, that most of them had.

The first ones to reach me were Mum and Dad. They looked so happy and proud, that it almost makes me cry. "Darling this looks just perfect! I'm so proud of both of you. Your hard work has paid off already. It's amazing Rose" – Mum said in an almost crying tone, I hugged her tight and whisper thank you on her ear, only for her to listen.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrapping from behind I turned around to find out that it was Aunt Ginny, she smiled and looked as proud as everyone else; just as much as Mum, We have always been so close with Aunt Ginny, probably because when I was little Lily wasn't part of the family and she had always wanted a Girl (Not saying she didn't love to death both James and Albus, because she did) and since I was 6 months younger than Albus, we became pretty close; and we shared a lot of time together. Right behind her I saw Uncle Harry, he wasn't much of a hugger person; but he did sort of hug me. Follow by my other favorite cousin, Lily Potter. She and her beautiful black hair arranged on her signature side braid that suited her perfectly "Rose, this is amazing, I am so proud of you and Ian you did it!" she said excited hugging me. I say my hellos to the rest of my family that seem to be most of the crowed.

When I thought I had say hello to everyone I saw Grandpa and Granny waling in, I almost run towards them and hugged them both at the same time. When I let go of them, I looked over to Granny "So, what do you think? Have you seen around?" I asked her. She had tears filling up her eyes and some falling down her cheeks "its fantastic Rosie! The pictures on the walls, the portraits, the recipes that are framed and hugged carelessly on the walls and some of the moving cooking items as the self-cleaning broom, It's just as been back at the Burrow", she finished between sobs. And hold her tight. "This is all for you both, I wanted the world to know how amazing my grandparents are, but mostly How proud I am of being part of this family" thinking to myself _that's completely true._ " It's actually more like entering your heart Rocky" grandpa said happily – "We better leave off alone so you can go to say hi to everyone else that's not family" – and he laugh and I laugh along. Grandpa has always been my favorite Man, even a little more than my sweet / crazy / overprotective Father.

I was so glad to see Grandpa here, after a few days of illness; I felt so relief to see him here by my side. We started serving and every customer that we spoke with, kept on saying compliment after compliment, Most of them said, that this was going to become their favorite place on Diagon Alley. As I walked from table to table to ask if everything was okay, I was able to distinguished in the distance two very familiar faces, that were sitting by the window.

I made my way over them, and as I got close and closer, I knew who they were, Mrs. Penelope Clearwater (Ian's Mum) and Abigail (Ian's Little Sister); the table they were in on side wall it had a portrait of Ian's parents on their Wedding day. They danced along to a song we couldn't hear, surrounded by a group of people that I couldn't recognize.

Mrs. Clearwater was staring at the picture the whole time. I couldn't help but to feel nervous, the last time I saw them, Ian and I "were madly in love". But I was already there and they were lost on the picture they were looking at. I tap Mrs. Clearwater on the shoulder, she was a very elegant woman, and she turned around and smiled at me. Tears still falling down her cheeks; I smiled back and gave her a warm hug which she returned warmly.

"That's a very lovely picture" – I told her – "Oh that the best day of my life..." – She said, looking back at the picture- "Robert was a very good dancer, he was great and even made me looked so full of grace and I felt like a dancing princess that day", saying softly.

"I am so glad you were able to come, Ian will be so happy to see you both here!" – I said excited smiling to them, "he better be!" said Abby on an accusatory tone and she then added jokingly - "It's been such a long trip!" And we all laugh; I looked around the room to see where Ian was, I grabbed them by the hand and try to move through the crow walking on his direction. "I can't wait to see his reaction!" I said loudly in order for them to hear me. Moving within the amount of people in the room was a very difficult task, the crow was getting larger by the minute and this definitely made me incredibly happy. As we reached the counter, I saw Ian saying his good byes to a group of senior witches. I couldn't help it but I felt so nervous! But I felt so excited and happy for them all, they haven't seen each other in almost a year or so, it really didn't seem to be a very long time, but for them, it felt like a century they are that close.

"Ian I need you to please help me with these lovely ladies over here, they haven't yet decided what they would like to get and this place is full!"- I said pushing forward. Ian looked up at me and whey he looked at them back and forth in an expression of truly joy and excitement all over his face – "Mother! Abby! You are here!" – He said happily – "Peter please take over I need to go hug this two gorgeous ladies over here" – Peter did as asked and started to through directions all over the place to everyone around him.

Ian was smiling from ear to ear- "SO this is what you have been hiding away from me for so long?"-He said on an inquisitor tone – "please! I was not hiding something away from you! Nope not at all; and take a break, I need to get this mess of yours back in place before they start killing each other" I said as I pushed towards his relatives direction. I watched them go for a minute or two, realizing how happy and content Ian looked; he had the same joyfulness he had when we were back at the academy, right before his father's incident.

I served, Helped cooking, cleaning, I was practically doing a little bit of everything, that I barely miss saying good bye to my family; I even believed that they were already gone! And before I knew it was almost time to close the café after a very successful day on our dream now come true. After two hours of cleaning and cooking for the following day, we both sat exhausted on a table near the fire place. The café has been so full that I barely knew how cold it was.

"It was as great as I thought; Thank you again from bringing Mum and Abby that made my day even better" – he was smiling still, from ear to ear. We were sitting next to each other, and he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me closer to him. I smiled to myself remembering how successful this day has been, I couldn't ask for more.


	2. Chapter 2 - My New Life

**Hello, This is my very first Story EVER! and I'm really excited!, Thank you forthe follows and I hope you can also review soon! I need to know what you actually think about the story and if you like it of any advise or recomendations, be as honest and possible! so I can make it better! please enjoy! and don't forget to review! :) take care! and thanks again! :D**

 **Chapter 2 My New Life**

The shop has been open for about six months now, and it's always crowed. Most people believe it's because of the tea options; some others believe it's because of the handmade deserts; but we just called it SUCCESS.

Valentine's season is just around the corner; and we expect it to be as good as Christmas, if not more. We have come up with amazing ideas, and with the help of Uncle George and James; everything seems to be falling into place.

We have used some candies from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes in some of our new recipes as a seasonal thing. And they have been selling pretty well. On Valentine's eve, we closed late, not because we wanted to, but mostly because we had no option. Owls with orders kept on coming until late night that Ian had to create a bigger mailbox in order to take all the orders that we were coming and even fed the owls in order for them to leave once the order was ready.

On Valentine's Day, we were packed! People coming from all over to taste our new recipes and the love potion tea mix; we took turns with Ian an employee on taking orders at the counter and going to the tables. It was my turn on the tables, and since I was on a huge rush I barely stopped to look to our customer's face just the table number.

On table #17, I took the order of a strong black leave tea and a slice of pound cake. By the time the order was ready to be taken to the table, the shop had emptied a little. I approached the table with order on hand:

"Sorry for the delay Sir, it's a huge date today and I apologize we took so long to deliver your order" – As soon as I stopped putting everything on the table I looked to our customer eyes, It was a pair of deep grey Eyes, blond hair and a cocky smile and immediately I knew who it was.

"Weasley?"- He asked in a tone of supposed surprise- "you work here?" – And I felt a punch in my stomach, something I had almost 10 years of not feeling; I couldn't help but to rolled my eyes and said on a bitter tone: " I work, clean, cook… but most importantly l OWN this place" – and I smile sarcastically.

"You own it?" – He asked surprise – "Yes, I do" – I said firmly not moving my gaze from his. He actually looked some sort of proud? Was it really that?

The Last time I saw Malfoy was about eight or nine years ago, little over a year after we graduated from Hogwarts; it was at a dinner on Uncle Harry's home. That Albus had invited him over. Albus and Scorpious were very close friends at school. Since them belong to Slytherin. At first I wasn't excited due to all expected (Dominique, Lily, Hugo and I) that Albus may change to be Malfoy Snob; but he didn't, he actually was the one to influence Malfoy to a better good.

At the years passed by, as it was to be expected, I was chosen to be the Gryffindor Prefect along with Padma's Patil's Son: Abraham. We were the best student's from Gryffindor, and I was proud of been selected along with him that same year. James was chosen Head Boy, so I didn't mind at all, that he was going to be the one to boss me around; as he already had that costume back at home.

To my little surprise, Malfoy was selected along with Zabini's daughter for them to be the Slytherin prefects; and as to be expected, my relationship with Malfoy didn't get any better, and as a result Professor Longbottom, decided it was best for us to spend night patrolling together, twice a week. So we did, as time passed by we started to get along better, which seemed to make Albus really Happy.

Our 7th year came on a flash, and we were both chosen to be Head Girl and Head boy respectively. As our previous years preparation, working together was not a problem, even though, he still made fun of me on every single opportunity that I gave him. We ( I mean I), came up with the idea of not making fun of each other and to try to be civilized instead; which actually worked better than expected. I wouldn't say we become "friends" but it was much easier to talk and be together.

As our school year came to an end, we both graduated with honors, on different subjects, and we also took separated ways.

Until we met again on Uncle Harry's dinner; were we spent a lot of time talking and sharing future plans? Malfoy's plan was going to work on the Ministry, he was getting prepared to be an Auror; but along the way he changed his mind. He said that he wanted to become some sort of Inquisitor for the Ministry and this actually was going to take him to a better place.

And so he did, he was constantly getting huge notes on the Daily Prophet, for his contributions to the Ministry's behalf on other countries. The last thing I knew about him; was that he was living in Bulgaria, helping the Bulgarian Minister on some regulations against magical creature's mistreatments, and such.

But apparently that was long time ago and here he was sitting on my café asking for black tea and pound cake… Looking as good as always, he was wearing a Blue Suit and matching robe with cream tie and his signature Slytherin ring on his right hand. He smile, a genuine smile and said:

"This looks really amazing…" - He paused – "Freckles "– he added, and I couldn't help but laugh. That was the horrendous nickname Albus gave me when we were six years old; and to my defense, by the time it was all I had all over my face, and of course he shared that with his "Best Friend"; and since he knew about it, he either called me 'Weasley' or 'Freckles' when he was on a "good mood".

"Aw! Thank you!" - I said sarcastically – "That seemed as a compliment coming from Scorpious Malfoy mouth! I feel so honored!" – And it was his turn to laugh –"Well, you should consider yourself lucky then"

"Of Course that's like a myth, you never compliment other than the Minister of Magic himself" - I said jokingly, his smiled widen to let clear view of his perfect white teeth. I have to admit that I always thought that Malfoy was a very good looking man; the way he dresses, his smile, his perfect combed hair, and some other attributions.

"So what brings you back to your poor and boring country?"- I ask – "well mostly work"  
"Well that's good! That's what growing up is all about, isn't it?"  
"I guess so…" – But before he could finish, he got interrupted – "Babe! I need your help desperately! The cooks are burning down the kitchen!" – Ian told me approaching the table Malfoy was sitting on and I could instantly see the expression on Malfoy's face changed from Gentle to mad and cocky; he set his eyes on Ian like he was his prey; But I believe is just my imagination.

"I'm on my way!" – I said, as he finally got to the table he looked at Malfoy for a while and then back at me –"Oh! Ian this is…"- "Scorpious Malfoy" – He said interrupting me and stretching out his hand towards him – "Nice meeting you Sir, I'm Ian Clearwater", "Nice meeting you Ian" –Said Malfoy on a very professional tone.

"Well nice seeing you Malfoy! Hope to see you around soon!"- And with that I walked around and moved towards the kitchen. For the rest of the day I couldn't help, but to find myself thinking of Scorpious, his smiled, his eyes, his persona, him all of him. But I pushed those thoughts away _"I won't let myself fall for him again"_ I said to myself.

I used to ( or Maybe I still do) like Malfoy when we were at school it could be that it was for all the time that we spent together, or because, he was a nice person to be around; or because he was a complete gentleman, whenever he let himself be that version of him. But as life took us apart, I started to forget about him.

But seeing him again, it seemed as those feelings were never actually gone; just hidden or maybe waiting to resurface on the earliest convenience. Days and weeks passed by and I couldn't help but to expect him to be sitting on one of the tables, but it didn't happened until a Saturday afternoon that I saw him sitting in one of the tables outside the shop, while I was coming back from my gramps home.

He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black body tight shirt; while reading the newspaper. He may have felt my gaze upon him that may him looked up and smiled. I was looking like a complete freak, wearing my loose weekend pants and T-shirt, my washed tennis shoes and my back pack hanging on my shoulder.

"Tough trip, Freckles?" – He said standing and walking up to me, I froze, as he slide his hand under my back pack string that was on my shoulder; I could feel his touch making get goose bumps all over my skin. He removed the backpack off my shoulder and slides it on his shoulder instead. I came back to my senses and smiled: "Thank you! I can definitely see that you still have some gentleman genes left on you" - He dropped the bag on the chair on his right and pointed on the one on his left as it was a command and I sat there

"Long night?" – He asked – "No I'm just coming back from my grandparents' house" 

"You still get together every other weekend?" – "We do! Grandpa has been sick lately, so we are doing it more often, well, mostly me".

"Well, as the family healer you have to be the one in front line" – he said smiling again

"Well, I guess so, but it seems that he's on very good hands there too; the ministry had sent some nurses from St. Mungo's to look over Grandpa, so he had  
all the professional assistance he may need".

"I rarely believe that he can't be on any better care than yours" –"thank you! That's lovely and he kind off says the same". I stayed there with him for a while talking about his new job at the Ministry as the head of the Department of regulations and he explained me some of his duties and that he took it because he really wanted to come back, his mother has been a little sick as well and he couldn't help but to come back to be with her.

"I know I'm not much help there, but I can't help it, she needs me and I am her only child" –He looked and heard genially concern. I offer to see her and he said that he will have to ask her fist due to she had rejected help before. Suddenly I heard someone coming behind me; and his eyes changed to the old Malfoy prick look.

I turn around only to see a very good looking brunette coming our way he accommodate himself better and locked his gaze on her ( as it was expected). She then stopped and smiled back at him walking closer and closer at him, until she kissed him hard right on his lips. That took me completely off guard.

He pushed her back a little and whisper something in her ear, then her jade green eyes, where locked on my sapphire ones; and I froze. She looked up and down at me; She was wearing a very tight jean and a beautiful rose laced blouse, her hair was side braided with a few lose strings on the side, she was gorgeous.

"Rose, she's Nathalie Finnigan…" – He said, she stretched out her hand, I shook it – "Nice meeting you Rose, I'm Scorpious Fiancé" –she added on cocky tone, Malfoy looked shocked and even turned a little red.

On that same instant, I felt a hard punch on my gut.


	3. Chapter 3 - The expected

Hello! This is my new chapter, I have about two more chapters written so I hope I can update them soon , I wanted to thank my follower ,that made my day I'm glad that you guys are liking it! Please don't hesitate to review!

Thanks to **Minicarroll5** , **ivngrzn ( My followers), Aria and** **RosexScorpius (My reviewers!)** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It means the world to me! Hope to hear back from you guys again! 

This is a very short chapter, but next one it's long and exciting! DRAMA Alert!

With Love,

Me!

 **CHAPTER 3 THE EXPECTED**

I forced myself to smile, and I stood up picking up all my belongings. She had already taken the seat where my bags were and they had their hands intertwined. But Malfoy didn't look as happy as her; or as anyone would have expected.

She's Beautiful and graceful and she even makes him look even better (If that was any way possible). She's very elegant and tall. She's nothing like her father or at least according to the pictures my parents had showed me of him on their school year.

I looked at him, and forced myself to smile. I prepared for the good-byes: "Well, nice meeting you Nathalie, and if you need anything just let me know I'll see you at the counter" - and I tried to smile again.

For some reason I felt a knot on my throat and tears filling up my eyes; But I forced myself to stay calm as much as possible or until I was able to get inside the shop. " _Why in the world am I feeling this way?" –_ I told myself – _"Why do I feel that I got back to school just now?" –_ And I remembered all or most of the sleepless nights and how awful that made me feel; I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I wipe them off almost immediately; and pushed all the awful thoughts away.

I focused my attention on my surroundings and accommodate on the counter again. Ian was finishing filling up the stands, when he realized that I was there, He stopped what he was doing and smiled at me. But I couldn't smile back.

He then moved towards where I was standing and without saying anything, he hugged me. I couldn't stop the tears that were coming and I hugged him back and sob deeply on his shoulder. He knew me so well that I didn't have to tell him anything.

When I was able to calm down, the pulled me back and gave me a warm smile. And I was able to almost smile to him:

"We have new cupcakes out today! One of my Mum's recipes! She gave it to me the day she stopped by, I just placed them on the trays and out to the store."

"I bet they'll be delicious and perfect!"- I said – "Yeap they are amazing, because I cooked them" – He said firmly with a proud grin on his face. He then hugged me back and whisper on my ear: "Whatever it is, you are stronger and better than that, but you have to tell that to yourself, and believe it… I just hate seeing you like this Babe…I love you" – and he kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the kitchen with the empty tray.

All the Worry was removed of my shoulder; I could feel me being me again, so smiled to myself. _"Why am I letting me to feel this way again? I just won't let it and I have Ian now, he will be here with me to make me stronger as he always had" –_ I told that to myself and believed it. I won't let it.

And with that I moved on with my life, I cooked, clean and felt fully content. I looked out the shop and the table that Malfoy and his "fiancé" were using was now empty. I walked out the store to the table they were using, I started to pick up the table and found a note stick to the chair Malfoy was using

I was able to recognize his handwriting the note said:

 _ **Freckles,  
Sorry for the disturbance with Nathalie I wish I had the time to tell you all about it and that you didn't had to find out about this the way it happened.**_

 _ **I still care a lot about you and I wish we can meet up one day somewhere else that Diagon Alley and the coffee shop to talk.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **SM**_

I Hold the note on my hand and re-read it over and over again, before dropping on the trash can. I won't meet up with you again; you need to move on with your life and so do I. The day was now over and I went up to bed, this has been a very tiring day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Like Family

Hello! I'm soo embarrassed for posting this sooo late,but believe it or not ( and trust me when I say that this is ridiculous) my dog ate my notebook! I have written the story by hand, because I like to add things when I'm not in the computer, so, I decided to do it by hand. Anyways, my beautiful German Sheppard ate it. MY FAULT!

But! I had this chapter intact! So here it is, again thank you to all the reviewers, the favorites and everyone who takes the time to read this! It means the world to me! Thanks again to everyone! Love you all! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.

Personally, it was a very personal one for me.. For some personal reasons, I hope I was able to transmit what I wanted. It's a long chapter I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 4 LIKE FAMILY**

I had a really good night sleep, and I went down early just to get everything set up on time. I cleaned the tables, arrange the chairs, cleaned the windows (not all by myself of course!) and while all that was done; I served myself a huge cup of coffee as strong as possible. I felt I needed that.

I was almost done with it, when Ian apparated at the kitchen. He smiled at me and filled up his cup. We talk about or night and some other subjects, until we realized it was time to open already. Time flies when you are in good company.

We served, we cooked, and when it was my turn to be at the counter, a beautiful yellow Owl, came flying inside, and I was able to recognized that is was Sunset ( My mum's Owl) . She landed on top on the counter and bit my index finger to get my attention.

She had a piece of parchment hanging from her neck. I untied it and open it. I recognized the handwriting and I knew it was from Mum. The letter seems to be written on a fast pace, due to the handwriting looked moved and some of the letters were not fully written.

Dear Rose,

The reason for this letter is for us to inform you that Grandpa has not been doing too well on his health. It's been a couple of days of severe drowsiness, sleepless nights, no eating and constant headache, Dad did not wanted to make you feel worried or concern by any mean. But today his health has been worst. Ron and George took the decision of taking your grandpa to St. Mungo's we are on our way with Harry and Ginny.

Please don't get to worried and if you can come to visit, we are going to be here. I just felt it was the right thing to do; I know how much he means to you baby.

With all my love,

Mum.

I couldn't believe what I was reading, how it was possible that my Grandpa has been sick for so long and NOONE including Lily and James didn't tell me anything! This was outrageous! I was so upset with everyone; I just can't believe they didn't tell me anything.

I started to looked for Ian, he was nowhere to be seen. I decided to leave him a note, and rushed out of the store to the busy alley and apparated to St. Mungo's, once there I could imagine where he could be. It's been so long since my last visit here; some things have been changed from location. I looked around trying to find a nurse or someone that could tell me where he could be. But all that was with no luck.

It seemed as no one was around to help, I started to run as fast as possible through the empty halls. I couldn't help but to imagine nothing by the worst. And suddenly on my right as I was passing by to one of the last hallways on the floor I was in, I was able to see ta bunch of redheads on the middle of the hallway. I ran to their direction.

As I was approaching them I was able to see Lily, James, Hu, Al, Dom; basically almost all of my cousins, uncles and aunts. They all looked worried, devastated and stressed.

As soon as I get to them, Lily ran towards me and hugged me tight, her faced was washed, she looked tired, sad, her hair wasn't as nice as always.

-"Grandpa isn't doing too well" – She said between sobs –"I'm so scared Rosie"-she added crying harder. I wanted to scream at them and let them know how upset I was with all of them for not saying anything about this all the times they visited me.

But I knew it was not the time to do it. Albus came right behind her and hugged her.

-"Blimey Rose, this isn't looking good at all" - he said in a much stressed tone. He looked so tired and worried something I had never seen him before. I have always been their supporter, the one they can lean on, the one to cry with or just vent. And for the very first time, I was not in the mood to be that person.

I saw Mum and Dad; Dad looked devastated, frustrated, it was a combination of emotions written all over his face. I've never seen him like this before, He looked paler and weak.

\- "Rose!" – Mum said – "I'm so glad you're here" – and with that she wraps her arms around me, in her own protective way.

-"Where is Grandpa?" – I managed to say – "Inside honey, he's very weak" – she said in a very sad tone – "I want to see him"- I said firmly. She pushed me towards the room. Granny was there sitting by Grandpa's bed holding his hand. This has been by far the worst situation I have been involved in. I was barely able to hold everything I wanted to ask, to scream, to cry.

But they needed me to be strong for them. They counted on me. No matter how hard it was for me I was going to be the one to get it together for everyone. I always had.

I looked over to grandpa, He looked thinner that he last time I saw him at the grand opening of the shop; he was also paler, tired. He wasn't the man I remembered, my hero, my everything. He laid there without moving, and then it hit me harder.

I touched Granny on the shoulder, she holds my hand without looking at me, but I could feel her pain. I have always looked up to grandpa. He had always supported me and was a hopeless dreamer like me; I remembered how much I enjoyed spending time with him at the back yard shop of his.

He had always been fascinated by the muggle world and I learned so much from him. He made me value everything that I could do or accomplished by using my hand. He always told me that wizards tend to forget how valuable is doing things without magic meant.

And that's something I will never forget. We were completely inseparable; he was so closed to me, even more than any of his other grandkids; aside from Teddy, he loved him so much, even a little more than me sometimes.

And for me to look at him the way he lay there, so weak, it simply broke my heart. I felt so useless.

Granny stood up – "I think you need some alone time"- she managed to fake a smile and walked out of the room. I took his hand and caress his head, and Placed a little kiss on his cheeks.

-"Grandpa? Are you okay? I know what of a stupid question that is… but I'm here, with you as you've always been with me. Please don't you dare to leave me! I prohibit you of even taking that a thought" – I stopped, because I noticed how my voice echoed in the room, I was literally screaming at him, with so much anger. I was able to hear someone opening the door and coming in. and I already knew who it was. Teddy. He hugged me from behind saying:

_" Grandpa, Rose is right. You CAN'T leave us. We are your favorite kids of the bunch! You just can't!" – He was screaming at him too, I looked back at him and there were tears pouring down is cheeks. I stood up and hugged him tight.

-"He's fine!" - I said – "He just need a little rest from all of us, that's all, too many kids around" – I smiled genuinely, looking back at grandpa.

"It was just about time!" – He said –"We have taken all the energy left on him" – and he laughed as he wiped the tears of his face.

-"Common you, let's get grandpa a nice sleep, okay?"

-"Sure, he has had enough from all of us for the day"- I added

-"How's he doing?" – asked Granny, as soon as we walked out of the room- " He's fine, he just need some sleep"- I said smiling warmly at her, I cleared my throat and spoke as loud as possible, in order for everyone to be able to hear me: " I'm staying the night" .

-" But your business, you can't leave Ian alone" – granny said in a worried tone – " she won't"-Al interrupted – "I'm going to help him, I've been there too long now that I know almost everything… but the cooking part" –and he winked at me, I smiled back.

-" You see Mother" – Uncle George intervened - "you are staying at Ron's tonight, with Ginny the day after, with me after her, and so on, until Dad is better to come back home, end of the story" – he said firmly.

Everyone left, and I accommodate myself on Grandpa's room. I went down to the cafeteria that was on the first floor, just by apparating, once there I had a plate of oatmeal with raising and cinnamon. Something I'm sure Granny would have given me, If I was staying at the burrow.

I sat on a table by the window, on a corner, it was pouring rain outside. I've always love this weather so much, that I smiled a little. I felt like a child having oatmeal and watching the rain fall. I just to do that, every night.

I got lost on the view and the sound of the rain, when I felt someone looking at me right in front of me. I remembered that there was no one before I got wrapped around my favorite weather. I looked back, to find my eyes locked on a pair of beautiful Silvery Eyes.

It made me jump a little to see him seating right across from me on my table. I stare at his eyes for about a minute or so, before realizing that he was actually real.

He grinned at me, but his eyes reflected something else, they looked concerned and tired. It was the first time I've seen him like this.

-"What are you doing here?" – I asked a little more rude than intended.

-"Albus told me that your Grandfather was not doing okay and that you were going to stay the night" – he said on a relaxed tone of voice

-"oh, really, And why bothering to come all the way here? You could have send someone or an owl maybe" – I set getting upset, this was so invasive; _don't you have a fiancé to be with? And it isn't like his your family at all on any level! Just leave me alone! Why do you always have to come back, when I have already picked up the pieces?_ I asked myself. It is always the same thing.

-"A letter? Am I really that type of a person?" – He asked surprised and offended. _No you are much much worst;_ I thought to myself. – "Well, it may have been better in order to avoid any issues with your wife to be" – I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

-"Are you jealous?" – He asked rising an eyebrow

-"In your dreams Malfoy" – I had enough, I stood up and was about to leave, when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. I looked down at him, he was still seating.

-"Let go Malfoy" – I said angrily – "No I won't, you and I know how much you detest being alone, and most of all, when you are under so much stress. I am not letting go neither leaving, so suck it up Weasley; it's just like the good old times" – he said firmly and winked

-"I am not spending any more time with you, you already have someone to spend your time with, so leave me alone for once in your life, Malfoy!" - I exploded irritated –" I had to stand your ugly face at school for three years, every single day. I don't need and I've never had! Just LEAVE!" – I yelled at him exasperated and released my hold from his grip.

I could hear him standing up and following me. I reached Grandpa's room and it was completely empty. I froze.

I entered the room, there was nothing, no bed, no table, no chair, none of his belongings, it was like he was never here. I got worried and started to walk around the room, maybe I'm missing something, and maybe I'm not in the right room. Malfoy was by the room's door, resting on leaning against the door frame. Looking as gorgeous as possible

-"He has been moved to a better accommodation" – He said casually, looking down at his hands, waiting for the worst reaction

-"where?!" – I demanded

-"He's on the sixth floor "  
-"Why?"  
_"Because I asked them to" – he added moving to my direction, I was standing in the middle of the empty half Illuminated room – " If you are staying"- he continued, just a few inches away from me –" all night with him, every single day, as I know you will, you both need a bigger and better accommodation"

-"You know we can afford it now, we don't need no one's charity"- I said – "Is not charity, I owe him too much, he was the first one to accepted me on your family, aside from Albus of course. He encouraged me to follow what I wanted to be. I am that person now, and while I was away, whether to you knew it or not; I always wrote to him, he opened up to me, he took me in. He means something to me too, rather you like it or not I don't care Rose!" – He looked painful his eyes were red and tears were forming on his eyes, he really cared about him and I could see it on his face.

I erased the distance between us, and wrapped my arms around his neck , on my tip toes, I could feel him stiffen, since I didn't let go, I could feel him losing up a little and then his hand was awkwardly placed on my lower back, and then he wrap both of his arms around my waist, he hold me even closer to him, like that was possible.

I needed this so much; I wanted for the world to last forever, I wasn't going to let go of him. I could feel someone watching us from outside, I opened my arms, without losing my hold, and I saw a dark skinned nurse looking at me in surprise. She looked like she had ran her way here

-"Dr. Weasley, your grandfather, he's awake"- she said excitedly, just before I lose my grip of him I whisper to his ear _"Thank you…for. Everything"_ just for him to hear and with that I ran out of the room after the nurse.

We got to grandpa's new room. It was spacious, well illuminated, more elegant, as soon as you walked in to the room, to the right is was like a living area, it had a few couches, a center table and a few more chairs, on the left it was his bed, a small night table on the right side of the bed, and on the left side a smaller bed, with pillows, everything looked so nice and beautiful.

After I looked around, I was surprised to find him seating on his bed, reading.

-"Grandpa"-I said- "you are awake and better, what happened?"

-"Rosie, love. I'm glad that you are here, where is everyone?"- He asked worried.

-"They left earlier, I told them that I was going to stay the night"- he smiled

-"You didn't have to, you have a business to run" – he said worried again, before adding-"This room is lovely, very spacious, I really like it. Thank you"- he said looking at Malfoy that was standing by the living area, keeping the distance.

-"what happen Grandpa?" – I asked again –"Well I felt tired and a small pain on my chest and I fainted. And now I'm up and here" – he said- "But I really don't know what's going on".

-"I'll check on that for you soon, are you hungry? Would you like me to go get something for you?"- I asked

-"No darling, you have done enough" – he told me, moving his gaze from me to Malfoy's direction – "How long ago did you come back?" he asked in a very serious tone – "About two month's Sir"- Malfoy answered in a very ease tone – "You didn't told me" – Grandpa said in accusatory tone.

-"I'm very sorry, but I been held up in the ministry and I didn't expect to do my come back visit in the hospital"- Grandpa smiled –"Neither did I, but tell me, did you get to see Bill?" he asked excitedly

-"I stayed with them for a while, he asked to give you some things that I planned to deliver as soon as you get Home" – said Scorpious on a sweet pace. It felt like if it was any of his grandchildren talking to him, his tone, his attitude, he seem proud of Scorpious, as he did with any of us.

That was shocking; I never expected to see this happening and Grandpa acting like this.

-"Well I've been told that I will be out next weekend. So you should go the family Brunch. Molly will be so glad to see you again Scorpious" – he said gently and smiling

"It will be my pleasure to be there, Mr. Weasley" he said content.

-"You have nothing to thank boy; however, I have to thank you for your care and attention. You know you are like family son."


	5. Chapter 5 - Family Time

Good Day / Night to everyone! I'm really soo very sorry for taking this long to make the update! But I have been having a lot of personal and health issues that had preventing me from updating, But I SWEAR I'll be updating on regular basis again!

Thanks to all the amazing reviewers and all the followers! And too all that have read the story and had favorite wow! YOU ALL ROCK! You make my day every time I read your comments or checked you have favorite my story (again I'm sorry for the delay!)

I LOVE YOU ALL and hope to be updating by Wednesday at the latest! Enjoy!

Ps. don't forget to review, comment, favorite, like, love, hate etc. the story I love hearing all about your thoughts on this!

 **CHAPTER 5 FAMILY TIME**

The weekend came soon, and Granny was all over the place when I got to the Burrow.

-"Rosie! I'm glad is you´re the one here!" – She said excitedly – "Would you please help me in the Kitchen? I'm going nuts! Grandpa is about to come home, Albus and Scorpious went to pick him up at the hospital" – She added

-"Albus and Malfoy? You could have called me or something! "– I said a little irritated.

-"Honey, I know; but Albus insisted to go, and well Scorpious offer transportation, so Arthur didn't get tired or dizzy by apparating"

-"Ok then" – I was clearly upset and Granny noticed it

-"Rose" – She said holding my hand –"You are always the one that helps, you can't be the only one. It's time for someone else to step in" – She finished, holding my face on one of her hands and smiling sweetly to me.

-"I'm sorry Gran but…" –I couldn't finish, on that same instant Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily and James, entered the Kitchen from the garden door.

-"Rosie"-Lily Screamed – "So glad to find you here"- Aunt Ginny added, I hugged them both and follow to say Hello to Uncle Harry and James.

-"Hey, where's Ian?" – James asked – "Obviously, he isn't here"- said Lily, I laughed and explained James where Ian was. And let him know that he will be joining us later on today. James and Ian, were very closed; they became friends from the constant visits of Ian to the Burrow on family celebrations. They are both passionate for Quidditch as much as the other.

As we spoke we were able to notice a black vehicle, parking in front of the burrow. The doors swung open, and Albus stepped outside of the car, follow by Malfoy who was caring a black leather bag and some cloaks on one hand. As soon as Granny was able to see them through the kitchen window, she ran over to the door heading to the front yard.

We all follow, and Uncle Harry and Dad stepped outside to help Grandpa to walk inside the house. He looked much better of the last time I saw him. He looked healthier, Rosie cheeks and a big smile drawn on his face. I could see his eyes lighting up when he saw Granny and she run to him and kiss him.

Right behind Grandpa was Malfoy caring the things he pulled out of the car. Granny moved to one side and let Grandpa go first. After she let him passed, she turned to Scorpious.

-"Scorpious! You shouldn't have!" – She said, hugging him – "Thank you for taking care of Arthur and for taking the time to went and pick him up from the hospital, Darling"

\- " Not a problem Mrs. Weasley is actually my pleasure to be able to give you back some of all the amazing things you have done for me" – He said, I was able to hear him because I was behind Granny the whole time. I felt Irritated, him not a family member was the one that went to pick up grandpa.

As soon as we walked in to the Burrow, everyone was talking and greeting Grandpa, but at the same time they were all thanking Malfoy. That made me even more upset. Is like he had bought my family.

Grandpa was sitting on an armchair in the living area. I saw Malfoy pulling something out of the leather bag and he started walking towards Grandpa's direction. I follow him with my eyes.

-"Bill gave me this for you " – He handed what looks like a very old wrapping and grandpa opened it as if it was Christmas day. He called out for grandma, she run to the living area and Grandpa handed her what was in the wrapping, it looked like a photograph.

I have had enough! He was invading my space, my family, our intimacy.

I may have looked very upset that Lily came to me hold me from my elbow – "Rose, you have to be nice to him! He's been just amazing for gramps throughout all of this" – She said in a patronizing tone – "I don't have too! And what's up with everyone being such huge fans of Malfoy out of the sudden?" – I asked frustrated

-"Why don't you ask him? May be then you could understand Rose" – said Lily angrily. Before I was able to say a comeback line, Granny called us all to the expandable table that has been set up partially on the dining area and the rest almost reaching the garden. We all sat and eat, talking here and there, a little bit of everything. When we were done, I was determined to talk to Malfoy. I looked over see if I could find him. I found him talking to Uncle Harry, Dad and Grandpa.

I went over their direction determined to find out what was going on.

As I was approaching them, I was able to hear them talk ministry stuff, I stand next to Malfoy. They all looked back at me with expressions full of surprise. I grinned at them and said: "May I steal Malfoy for a few minutes?"- Dad looked indeed surprise and said: "Of course… NOT! We are discussing some serious ministry issues".

-"And I am sure he is pleased to be talking about work on his day off, of course!"- I added, Malfoy giggled.

\- "Blimey Rosie… take him then! All yours! We talk to you later Scorpious, when you are alone" – Dad added, I laughed-

I pulled him from the arm, and walked with him to the garden, not losing my grip. I couldn't help to notice, how the skin on his arm was filled with goose pumps when I grabbed him; so did mine. We walked outside to the far end of the garden, where a beautiful oak tree had two wood swings hanging from what it looked to be a very ancient rope.

Uncle Harry installed those for Lily and I when we were little; this was our favorite spot when we were growing up and getting ready to go to Hogwarts. We both sat on each one of them, which meant to let go of him and we did. He looked calm and lost in thoughts. We stayed quiet for a while, swinging a little. I noticed how beautiful everything looked from here; I was able to remember why I liked it here so much.

The quietness of the place, we could see the entire land from here, and the Burrow shining on the sunset light. It looked so peaceful, so full of life and joy. I let myself get lost in it. Scorpious broke the eternal silence: " Do you wanted to talk about something in particular? Or Murder me slowly so you family won't notice?" – He finished on a quiet tone still looking to the view and not me. I was looking at him the entire time, since he started to talk.

I have to admit that he looked amazing on the sunset light, his hair shining with the color of the sun, his eyes, lighter and even more beautiful; his smooth skin, his lips. Yes, I was staring at him that closely.

-"Yes, what's it that you did to my family, that everyone is all of the sudden Team Scorp?" – I finished, smiling at him as he was looking back and down at me.

-"I haven't done anything, I guess they just happened to noticed what an amazing person I am"- he finished on his signature cocky self. He was grinning down at me, I grin back. It was inevitable. He did looked so charming that I didn't bother on getting annoyed by his words. And he noticed it.

-"I still wonder why you haven't notice it yet" – he added- "Oh! Excuse me Sir! But I haven't have the time to lose it on thinking on you and your wonderful self" – I winked at him.

-"Please tell me what do you wanted to talk about, Freckles. The unknown kills me"- he said, looking back at the view – "Well, I wanted to say… Thank you; for everything you have done for my grandfather. And as you may already know, all the family is equally grateful" –I could feel the heat filling in my face; I knew I looked like a carrot.

-"Everyone knows that I did it because I wanted to, I was not looking to get something from it or create such fuzz with your family, or even you" – he added quietly, I looked my gaze on his, but he immediately looked away. For the small instant that I was able to actually look at him, I felt I was granted to see into his soul.

-"Either way, I am truly thankful; you are definitely, a complete different human being of the one I knew at school, so many years ago" – I said, still looking at him – " people change you know?, some to a better good, and some choose differently" – he said in a very low tone of voice, still not looking at me.

\- " I am glad you choose the right side" – I said smiling at him, he looked back at me, looked his beautiful eyes on me. He moved to the side to almost facing me on the side; I did the same, we were almost face to face. I could see him clearly now, he stretched out his hand, and with his fingers he caress my cheek. I froze, and I closed my eyes, feeling how his hand was rubbing my cheek, slowly and careful – "I am glad I did"- he added almost as whisper, that been said, a strong sound came from behind me. The looked on his eyes changed and before I knew it, he stood up and was right behind me looking into the woods wand out.

I stood up too and took my wand out, not knowing what to expect to come out of the woods. And then I was able to see a male figure coming out of the dark.

-"Whoa! Is that how you greet people here?"- said Ian, he looked shocked, we lowered or wands almost at the same time.

-"Sorry!, we were just staying in guard you know"- I said on an ashamed tone. He was caring a basket and walked towards me. As soon as he was close enough to me, he wrapped his arms around me and lifts me from the ground. – "I know babe! Relax!"- And he smiled at me; while he placed a kiss right on my lips and he put me down.

-"I brought something for your Gramps…"- he said excitedly – "Mr. Malfoy, sorry I didn't see you there"- He extended his hand towards Malfoy. I took the chance to look at him, knowing this whole thing will have taken him by surprise. As soon as I looked at him, I noticed how his gaze had changed; He looked angry and very upset all of the sudden. But I knew why that was about.

-"Nice to see you Ian" – He said taking his hand and holding it tight – "I better go back inside, don't want to interrupt anything" – he added coldly.

-"Interrupt? Of course not, I was just saying hello to my good looking Girlfriend here, besides, I guess I was the one interrupting here actually" – said Ian in joyful tone.

-"Girlfriend?" – Said Malfoy, getting angrier by the minute – "I thought you said you USED to be dating?" – He asked looking now at me.

-"We have decided to give it another shot" – said Ian, before I could think on something to say-"Right Babe?" – "Yes, we have decided that not too long ago" – I added, not so excited now. At the time we agreed on that it seem to be the best plan, now, with what just happened with Malfoy, I wasn't so sure.

-"Congratulations then. I better go inside and start saying my good-byes to everyone"- said Malfoy on a very cold tone – "Why?" – I asked, before I could stop myself – "Why what?" – He asked upset – "Why are you leaving so quickly?" – I asked almost as a whisper – "None of your business Weasley" – he said angrily, I could see his expression so different, he looked painful and hurt. He then turned around and started to walk towards the house.

Ian and I decided to give it another try, days after my encounter with Malfoy and his super-hot looking "Fiancé". Not sure if I agree because I wanted to or because I thought it was convenient to me. So far, it seems like I took the wrong decision.

I followed him with my gaze until he was inside the Burrow – "Coming babe? – Ian asked – "Of course"- I added on my so well pretend happy tone. He held me by the hand and we started to walk back to the house, as he started to talk about the Café and how everything was going on my absence. But my mind was lost in thought, I was not paying attention to what he was saying, just nodding and pretending I was listening. I could only see the expression that was written on his face when Ian told him we were dating, again.

Why was he reacting like this anyways? He was the one getting married soon; His life is complete and happy while I was trying to make a living. Once we were back inside, I could tell that Malfoy was already gone, or so I thought.

Ian stated to say Hi to everyone in the room, while I scanned it to see if I was able to find Albus, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked to the kitchen, towards the stairs leading to the 2nd floor; I was able to hear Albus talking to someone on a desperate tone.

-"Common Scorp, don't leave, I swear I didn't know anything about it, ok?" – He was saying – "Why staying Al? What's the point? Besides, like she said, I have somewhere to be now… I'm going home to see my fiancé" – he added angrily.

-"Why are you so upset?"- I asked, walking to their direction, Albus was shocked and so was Malfoy- "How long have you been here?"- Asked Malfoy – "Long Enough"- I answer back. Albus gasp in frustration, turned around and exited the room. Leaving me alone with Malfoy again.

-"Why are you upset with me?"- I asked again – "None of your business" – He answered sharply and started to move towards the door to exit the house, in the direction the car was parked.

-"You mentioned me!"- I yelled at him angrily – "Why did you go back with him Rose? Do you even love him?" – He yelled back, I could see his eyes looking watery and his cheeks and ears were red as my hair.

-"None of your business Malfoy" – I answered

\- "So does your question. Good Bye Weasley"- and with that he was gone, before I could fight back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Firewiskey

**Author's note:**

Hello to everyone again, I'm very sorry and ashamed that it took this long for me to post again. But I have had some personal things to take care out first. Now that everything is back in order, I'm able to post this again. To the ones that asked for more or the ones that got disappointed for my delay, please consider reading this, the story is almost over, I hope to have it ready by tomorrow at the latest on Monday. (Hoping nothing will get my way)

Please enjoy! And don't forget to comment or review the story, so I can know what's on your mind; my sincere apologies.

PS. this is by far one of the longest chapters I have written so far (or as far as I remember), I will be uploading three chapters today :) Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 6 FIREWISKEY**

I talked with Albus about it but he was hermetic about the whole situation and was not going to tell me anything about their conversation.

Few more days passed by and I didn't get to see him, he stopped coming to the café until I literally bumped into him on a little grocery shop on London.

I was making my regular weekend shopping for the café; in order to have everything supplied and not be coming to buy every single time. I was going through my list Vegetables, Checked; Fruits, Checked; I come to this area of London every time I have the chance. Is a beautiful place and all of the things that were sold here, are fresh and tasty.

You get to see a lot of different people, is crowed and everyone is offering you what they are selling, screaming on one another. You are able to get anything that you can imagine. There are, of course, a few exceptions; but besides that almost everything can be found here.

I turned around the corner, still going over my shopping list that I didn't notice anyone walking on my direction at all. I hit him hard in the stomach with the super loaded basket I was caring with difficulty in one of my hands. The place was so crowded that was almost impossible to walk.

I knew it was him until I looked at him in the eyes and got trapped on his beautiful gaze. He, somehow, looked different – "I'm Sorry" – I manage to say –"This place is so crowded that is difficult to get some place to walk" – I added. It was a Sunday; He was wearing a pair of loose sport pants, a plain white T-shirt, sneakers and his sun glasses. I guess it was his "I am not a wizard" outfit to fit into the muggle world.

Since it was almost summer time again, I was wearing a Yellow strapless summer dress. It looked more like a tank top and a skirt together; it was above knee length and with a heart shape cleavage. It actually looked pretty good on me. My hair was locked on a simple side braid. He looked at me up and down about three times. ("I'm glad I messed on my previous outfit selection that I choose to wear this" – I said to myself).

"Weasley?"– He asked – "I didn't expect to find you here" – he added sharply – "Well I didn't know you owned this place" – I said to my defense, the looked on his eyes was different he looked. Anxious?

"What brings you here?" – I asked on a warmer tone and grinned at him. Aside from everything, I was glad that I was able to see him. He smiled back to me –"well I'm here to get my head off and away from everything magical" – he said looking around in a quiet tone.

_"Are you in a hurry?" – He asked nervously –"No, not at all. Just getting some things that we were missing back at the shop"- I said smiling at him – "Why? Do you need help to survive in the muggle world?" – I added quietly, just for him to hear; He laughed and said "Absolutely, would you like to spend the rest of your day with me?" – He blushed a little once he finish saying that, and I couldn't help but to get a little red myself too.

-"Besides I'm the one that owes you an answer about the other day at your grandparent's house" – He said looking sad

-"Well, I'll love to stay but…"- I trailed off, but what? I think to myself, but of course you'll love too are you that scared of what he has to say?

I couldn't get my head straight. I really wanted to know what he has been up to. I missed him, I guess. But I was afraid of fighting again and let again one or two months pass by; I really needed to know what he was speaking with Albus that day two months ago.

"But what? Ian doesn't let you?"- He asked hurt – "Ian? No is not that, or him. Let me send this back to the shop and then you let me know what the plans are for the day" – I winked at him. I started to walk to a lonely alley way that was dark. I said the spell and send the basket back to the shop. He stayed on the outside of the alleyway to check that no one will come. I took the chance to arrange my dress, face and hair.

I walked back to Malfoy's direction, I tap on his shoulder, he immediately turned around and grinned at me excitedly – "So what's the plan?" I asked him – "What would you like to do?"- He asked intrigued –"Surprise me" – and the smile on his face got wider – "Awesome, but you have to know that this is a Muggle Free experience with me… I have had enough from them for the day" – we both laughed.

-"It sounds like a plan" – I managed to say between laughs.

And like that we hold hands and apparated into a garden, it had small lights hanging on thin air by its own, just floating; we started to walk on a rock path that was right beneath us. The path was leading to huge tree on the back, which its wrenches fall as curtains all over it. It was breath taking, the lighting, the peacefulness from the environment was amazing.

As soon as we step on the last stone, a well dress and good looking witch apparated in front of us. She was blonde, tall; slim…in very simple words... she was very attractive… Grinning at us she said – "welcome to The Garden, is it a table for two or are you expecting more guests?" – She smiled looking at Scorpius.

-"Just the two of us, Thank you" – He said putting his hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I stiffen at his touch as I usually do. The host smiled back to us – "Of course, come this way please" – She guided us through the hanging wrenched to the inside of the tree.

Once we passed by the wrenches, we entered the "restaurant" and it had small white tables and chairs accommodated all over the place, it also had swings and big white sofas. The place looked a little bit crowed some of the tables were in use and a lot of people were chatting and even dancing.

As we were guided to our table by Amanda (That was her name), a petite young female stood right in front of us. We immediately stopped and she grinned at us

"Malfoy? Rose? Do you remember me? I am Susan Bones' daughter, Charlotte; we used to go to Hogwarts together"

"Hello Charlotte! Of course I remember you, Ravenclaw right?" - I said

"Correct! Wow! I didn't know you guys were together!" – her grin got wider –" I thought you were dating Nathalie Finnigan Malfoy" – she added, until I realized that we were holding hands, I guess it happened while we were moving between the tables and I slip and he hold me to prevent me of falling to the ground.

I looked at our intertwined hands, he did the same and noticed I was looking and winked at me. That moment I knew he was up to something.

-"As you just said Charlotte, I WAS dating Nathalie; until I was able to find my long time crush" – He looked at me a little red on his cheeks; I was just listening carefully, in order to not ruined what he was up to –" that I decided that I was not going to let her go away again. So we call it off with Nathalie" he finished, holding me closer to him, and I followed.

-"Wow, I'm glad for you guys! I always knew you'll end up together all that hate was eventually come out to be something else"- she added happily

I let go of Malfoy's hand to grab him by the waist, which he followed by resting his arm on my shoulder and kissing my head sweetly –"What can I say? He's that charming; and admitting our feelings to each other has been the best decision we could have made"- I finished, Malfoy looked down at me and we locked our eyes into each other for a while. Until we were interrupted by Amanda, letting us know that our table was finally ready.

We said our good-byes to Charlotte and kept on following Amanda, not talking to each other about what just happened. We sat down and started to read through the Menu.

-"Good one Weasley" – he said placing the menu down, I looked up at him and he had his signature smirk on his face, we both laugh.

-"Thank you, I must admit that you played along pretty well" – and I smiled at him. A waitress approached our table and smiled at us –"Ready to order? Would you like me to bring your drinks first once you have decided what you wish to order" – she said politely – " please, I would like to have a whiskey on the rocks , double, if possible" – Malfoy said – " and for you Madame? " – She asked looking at me – "I would like to have glass of Rose wine, please" – she smiled at me with a nod of acknowledgement.

As soon as she was gone, I let myself get lost on the amazing atmosphere. It was simply beautiful and romantic. A few minutes after the waitress came back with our drinks –"Cheers for a lovely evening and for a well-played scene with our ex classmate" – said Malfoy smiling at me.

-"definitely a very well-played scene... We are not such bad actors… very decent performance Malfoy, I'm almost impressed" – I said raising my glass and winking at him.

-"almost... what just happened was completely insane… I HATED HER AT SCHOOL!" – He said frustrated.

-"so, you wanted to come have a little snack and that's it?"- I asked intrigued – "Maybe, maybe not"- he said smirking at me.

-"I did want to see you and talk with you about your life and mine. I'm a little over whelmed about you and Ian been back together" – He said quietly, he was looking at the glass on his hand and continue – " I was shocked about it, but I guess it was to be expected you spend so much time together and have a business together.. It's just that I don't see you that happy about it"- he finished. He picked up his glass and had a sip.

\- "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before….I guess is just more than the business. Ian has always been there for me, for every crazy dream of mine. My career, the shop, everything… he had supported me so much, but I wonder if I actually love him for that or if a love him because I see him as my brother or my best friend" – I finished saying the last part more to myself than to Malfoy – "Don't get me wrong… I really love him...he's amazing and any girl that could get the chance of being with him… would be more than happy and well taken care off"

"What about you? You have him for you and only you… are you that girl? The lucky one? The one happy with him?" – He asked leaning closer to me holding his glass on his hands

"What about you? What about Nathalie...Are you happy with her? Is she really that amazing as the magazines wants her to be? Or is just a façade?"

\- "She's everything my Father would be proud of having in the family; she's just like my grandfather… selfish, arrogant, brat" – after saying that, he finished his glass that got refilled automatically.

\- "Well growing up it seems a little more complicated of what I expected to be"- I said jokingly rising my cup, he raised his and smiled at me.

-"What do you think if we pretend we are not dating anyone, and enjoy the rest of the evening? – He smiled at me – "Well, I guess is the best idea you could ever have" – he added.

We spent the rest of the night talking about work, school, joking around, Suddenly music started to filled the place, a white floating platform appeared on an empty space on one side of the garden and voice started to call all guests to the dance floor.

Malfoy stood up and stretched out his hand towards me, I froze. The last time we danced together, was on our last year at Hogwarts. We come up with an Idea of doing a ball… a formal ball for all students. We made it as a graduation gift from 7th year to the entire school. We decorated the great hall of all warm oranges and browns, wrenches all over, leaves on the floor; we created the illusion of a sunset on the great hall sky and had some of the owls flying free at the great hall.

It looked like an enchanted forest. We lower the temperature on the castle and placed benches on the great hall. No house tables, everything was mixed together and Girls had to asked boys out. To make it more fun. And family members were excluded (we made that special rule mostly for my family).

I asked Padma's Patil son, due to Malfoy was already taken by some Slytherin girl. We went together; we danced a little and on the earliest opportunity, Malfoy asked me out to dance. And he took my hand and walked me to the dance floor. He said that I looked amazing on my dress; we talked a lot and laugh.

Everything was magical. Everyone was staring at us most of the time; specially my family. Albus looked pleased and happy. Lily looked just the same. Some girls looked jealous of us. But at some point I stopped worrying about what people thought and started to enjoy his company, our crazy dances and the laughs. Suddenly, the music changed to a slow ballad and I started my way out of the dance floor until Malfoy took my hand – "Where do you think you are going?" – He asked – "To take a seat… it's yours date's turn" – I said to him.

-"Well, If she had waited this long, she can wait longer. Please Rose, dance with me" – He begged, his gaze was different, calm, confident – "Okay, fine" - I said, pretending to be angry.

I took his hand, and he placed his other hand on my lower back. I was surprised to know what a great dancer he was, he moved softly with the music. I rested my other hand and head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I just needed to move along with him. And even though, my father wasn't the best dancer in the world. He kept on reminding me the lessons he had with Professor McGonagall and how much he learned from her. I started to remember all the "dancing lessons" he gave me.

I just followed Malfoy and tried to imitate what he was doing. He then let go of my hand and placed both of his hands on my waist. And for the first time in my life, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself got lost in the moment. It felt as the song lasted for ever, until he spoke to me on my ear –"I love the way you look to night, but mostly the look on your eyes, you look so happy and content with all the hard planning for this. Thank you for accepting this dance with me. This made my night. I love you Rose" – and once he finished, he kissed me softly on the front head and exited the room.

I stayed there for a few minutes frozen, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. I eventually leaved and ran to our shared bedroom. It was a great night but I could have ended better, if he wanted too.

And here he was stretching his hand to me to dance again. I looked on his eyes and told him: "Are you leaving me alone again, In front of everyone?" – I asked him a little hurt – "This time if you let me… I'll keep you with me forever". With that I stand up and took his hand, he walked me to the dance floor and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he started to talk.

-"Nice place isn't it?" – He asked, he looked nervous but mostly excited – "It's really beautiful, do you come here often?" – I asked intrigued – "I came once before… with My Mother… well she brought me here actually, and I thought I was going to come back with someone who will appreciated and enjoyed it as much as I did. And I guess I found that person" – He added smiling down at me.

We danced and talked, it was magic again, all falling into place. Until I realized how late it was and I needed to get back home, by now, Ian must be really worried about my absence and I had no idea what I was going to tell him. Was I with Lily? Have she showed up at the shop? Was it with Albus? Mum and Dad? James? I guess I'll figure that out once I get there.

-"Are you okay?" – He asked – "I have to go, I need to get back…Ian must be worried by now and I have no idea what I'm going to tell him" – I looked back to Malfoy, He looked sadden, hurt; he finally added: "Tell Him I needed you to check on my mother, tell him It took longer and that My Mother asked you to stayed for supper" - "That's brilliant! Yes! That's exactly what I'm going to say… Thank you… I owe you one" – and I smiled at him and he smiled back – "Well good, it means I'll get to see you again". I felt my heart getting warm by those words.

With that we went back to our table, we fight for paying the bill, He end up paying and we took off. We were at Diagon alley a few blocks away from home; He kept insisting on walking me home and explained everything to Ian, but I knew it was not a good idea. He ended up understanding and he agreed on leaving me there. He was going to stay there until I made it to the shop.

As soon as I was on the door to the shop, I looked back to where he was standing and I could see him apparating out of sight. I walked inside, and Ian was sitting on one of the sofas near the fireplace, he hear me getting in and he looked back at me, he immediately stood up and started to walk to my direction, he didn't look that happy.

-"Rose where were you? I have tried to find you everywhere and you are nowhere to be seen! How am I supposed to know that you are okay if I didn't even know where you were going and then the shopping bag was sitting out of the shop without you?" – He gasped for air, but before he could talk again I interrupted him – "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to worry you or making you feel this miserable, I went to the London market as I usually do on Sundays and I met Malfoy there he was with his Mother, they were looking for healing herbs and he asked me if I could check on her due to she had been really sick lately and I agreed. I sent the basket back with everything I bought; and I went to Malfoy Manor with them. I'm very sorry I really thought it wasn't going take that long, please forgive me".

-"I have nothing to forgive you, but I was just really worried about you, I would have appreciated a note or something, I mean you don't have to be telling me everything of where you are going or coming, I'm just asking for communication" - I could hear and feel the frustration coming out if his mouth. I felt sorry for lying to him, Ian has always been my best friend, my true companion, he had loved me unconditionally , and here I was lying to him, hiding the amazing night I have had with the boy I've liked for so long at school, because Ian was MY boyfriend now, I was dating HIM not Scorpius.

With that I hugged him tight and I whisper in his ear: "I'm sorry babe, It won't happen ever again, I promise" – and I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, and I could feel the smile forming on his face, he hugged me tighter and kissed me softly on the lips, adding: "I love you, that's all.. I'm afraid of losing you or be fighting you against someone else. I'm so lucky to have you" – and he kissed me again, and I kissed him back, because I wanted to feel his warm lips against mine, I wanted him to know that I loved him too, but may be not as strong as he loved me.

And with that my day full of crazy surprises was over, I had so many things to think about, that I knew the night was not going to be long enough.


	7. Chapter 7 - Everthing changed

**CHAPTER 7 EVERYTHING CHANGED**

After that night with Malfoy and Ian; I had to think it through, was I going to give Malfoy (who was still clearly engaged) another opportunity? Or I had to take advantage of my relationship with Ian; he was simply amazing or I better say… Perfect.

Days passed by and I didn't knew anything about Malfoy, he didn't come to the shop neither to the family gatherings on the weekend, I asked Albus about him, but not even Albus knew where he was, nor Grandpa nor My father. It was like he disappeared from the planet and no one knew where he went.

With Malfoy out of the picture again, I took advantage on concentrating on my relationship with Ian, I started to have deeper feelings about him, and spent even more couple quality time with him. And I enjoyed it. It was going out as it should be, and I started to believe that this was what I always wanted. He made all my days filled with love, care, attention. I was his and he was mine, and I liked it very much.

We cooked, we laugh, and being with Ian was perfect. We had a blast all the time and we have created this "tradition" of visiting a new place every other weekend. We traveled all over the country; we went to have lunch to Ireland, Scotland, Switzerland, Finland, and Holland. And every location we visited we asked for deserts or local recipes to add to our menu. The business was moving on fast and good.

One night, when we were coming back from a trip to Germany, Ian was making some tea at the shop kitchen and I was finishing some new deserts we had in mind; he came from behind and hugged me tightly and said: "What if we open a café shop on Hogsmeade? I was thinking may be to have it ready around fall… is a great season, Halloween and Christmas around the corner. Younger clients are equivalent to much more fun ideas, and we can make themed weeks, based on the quidditch school cup results, and make house competitions and stuff. It would be fantastic!" – As he explained it to me, I was able to visualize it. I was able to see us there, with a bigger accommodation and kids all over the place, his crazy contest ideas and I was able to see the place all crowed.

I turned around, and there it was, the exact same look on his eyes; the one I saw when we first opened our one and (by far) only café – "Are you sure you want us to do that? You know that is a complicated idea, we will be needing more staff, and someone to help us manage both locations or we will have to travel from one location to the other, or you will have to stay there and me here, separately… do you really want that?" – He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead – "I knew you were going to say that, and guess what? I already have who will be our shop manager".

"Manager? We have titles now? And who's that?" – "I have asked Albus to be our manager, we all know how much he hates his job at the bank and he's a perfect fit! He knows all of our recipes, his already doing it all on his own on our days off. He's the one in charge when we are not here; please give it a thought would you?" – He made a begging look and I couldn't resist. Mostly because I loved the idea of expanding, it meant we were actually that good and we both knew that we were going to make it succeed there too.

-"Apparently there's nothing to think about, you have it all figured out!" – "I knew it!" He said excitedly and he lifted me from the ground and started to twirl me around and yelling excitedly. I will never forget those looks that smile, that exact moment; Ian was the happiest person in the universe. I never saw him as happy as he looked that day.

We went to Hogsmeade a few weeks after that, due to we took some time to find the new staff members that were going to help us on Hogsmeade. We got there to meet the location, well, I was there to meet the location that Ian had already picked and bought with Albus a few months back. We were located right on the center of it all. It was a perfect location and the placed looked very spacious and well illuminated. The décor was going to be a little younger, more colorful. We knew we need it to look appealing to our newer clients.

He had all taken care off, it was going to be like been on your common room, but, without your house colors, and those were evenly distributed all over the place. We were going to open right at the beginning of the quidditch season at school. So the first contest was going to make predictions and based on results the entire shop was going to be decorated with the top house results. The students were allowed to bring house distinctive to the shop to make it part of the decoration.

We had a wall that was specifically created for our visitors; it was a special moment wall, in which they could bring photographs of them or anything that made them feel at home. The first pictures hanged there were ours; of the shop construction and us with our staff standing outside of the shop on our opening day.

Time flew and we were already running two businesses. And our relationship was stronger than ever. Until one day, back at Diagon Alley, I was taking a break and was reading the Daily Prophet, that I found a note that caught my attention. It was about Scorpius and his multiple accomplishments, but what made me read it, was the part that mentioned that he had been living on central Europe for the past months. He was designated to work on Germany, Switzerland and some smaller cities on that location. The other part of the note that made my stomach to switch around was this:

"To all the ladies out there that are interested on getting a chance, well let me tell you that you all be happy to know that Mr. Malfoy is out to the single market again, yes!, you read it right! Mr. Malfoy has call off his engagement with famous actress Nathalie Finnigan. After a two year engagement there's no marriage lights on the other side of the tunnel; (Coming from a very reliable source), apparently Mr. Malfoy has placed his eyes and heart on someone else, but we are sorry to inform you that we have not been told who that lucky lady is. But we are joining efforts to find out for you".

I couldn't read anymore. Someone else? Well good to know that he was able to admit it to himself that he didn't wanted to be with that crazy brat anymore. I was distracted from my thoughts when Ian came to the table.

-"Babe you okay? You look very pale and worried" – he added worried - "I'm fine, I'm just tired, it's been a very busy months lately and we are just getting started, Christmas is around the corner and I'm running out of ideas of what to do that we haven't done yet!" – I said excitedly, that made him and me smile. And that was partially true, I was in fact confused about Malfoy, but I was also worried about our business and the fact that I was literally running out of ideas; until he added something that made my day.

-"Don't worry love, I have that all taken care of, and is going to be the same on both locations" – and he kissed me – "and May I ask what is it that you have done now Mr. Cleverness?" – I said smiling at him – "Well, we are having a Christmas contest! We are asking our own customers what would they like to have for Christmas, and the cleverest ideas are the winners!"

-"I have to admit that I'm so lucky to have you in my life! What would I do without you and your problem solving skills?" – I said sitting on his lap and kissing him softly on the lips, with a genuine smile on my face, he kissed me back and he added – " Well that's as far as I'll go babe, I have a trip planned for next week and you and Albus will stay in charge of everything, including the inventive part".

-"Trip where?" – I asked intrigued- "I'm going to visit Mum, remember? I told you weeks ago, is my father's tenth anniversary and Mum will need me there. Ten years… and still feels like yesterday" – I saw the sadness on his look and I did remember he told me that but I really hoped that was not going to be this soon and on Christmas season –" I do remember, I just hoped it was not going to be this soon"- " I'm sorry love, but I need to be there with them and is just a quick visit I promise I'll be back before you know it"- he said hugging me closer and kissing me.

Our relationship was working out perfectly, I knew how much he loved me and he knew how much I loved him. But no one knew what life had prepared for us. Ian left on a Monday, Dec 2nd. It was going to be a three day trip to Bulgaria, he wanted to go other places before getting to Bulgaria, and He wanted to do it his father's style. Climbing on rocks and doing some of the activities that he enjoyed doing with him as a child. He was expected to be on Bulgaria on the 5th.

The problem was that He never made it to Bulgaria.


	8. Chapter 8 - My Lost

**CHAPTER 8 MY LOST**

Ian suffer and accident on his last stop on Romania, he was descending one of the tallest mountains of the region and apparently he did not tight his support rope properly, he made a false moved and the rope gave in, sending him to the ground, he left his wand on his backpack on the mountain top, he wanted to grab some precious rocks that were on the center of the mountain.

The incident was not explained to me specifically all I knew was that I was never going to see him again. I immediately order to close both shops. I hide myself on our room on top of our shop on Diagon Alley and I cried. Ian's mother sent me a letter explaining everything to me. She said she was sorry for my lost. MY LOST? I asked myself. How could this be true? I couldn't believe it. The only person I spoke with before telling everyone else what happened and what I needed was Albus. I told Albus that he was in charge of both locations and that he could ask Peter for help. He was my right hand on Diagon Alley location and he was the best on everything. I knew he was capable of stepping in for the situation when needed; but I left it all on Albus hands, I was not able to do or make any kind of decision.

I send a letter to my family attaching the letter Ian's mother sent to me, for them to read. I asked my family to leave me alone; that I did not wanted any visits, letters, or apologies. I needed to be alone to figure out what I was going to do next and for me to cry as deep as I could. I asked for space and respect.

And so they did. I don't know how much I cried, how many times I unfolded his cloths and folded them again. I wanted to smell his scent, to feel warm on his clothes, to feel him with me; I didn't know how many times I screamed to his photograph on our "living room area". How much I laugh remembering our precious moments together and all the plans we had in mind. I was furious, hurt betrayed, confused I needed and explanation but I was not getting any.

Days and may be weeks passed by. Until one day I decided that I had enough and that Ian would be ashamed of me if I didn't step in into our business, not because he was gone it meant that I was going to let go for all the love and effort we had put into this. So I took a cold shower, I wore one of my best dresses. I took a deep breath and I took the decision that I had to get back down there and make the best out of it. It was mine now and I was the one that will make it work. And that Ian was going to be there with me. ALWAYS.

I enlarged a picture of him; one that I took on one of our many trips together. He looked directly at me, he smile was genuine and his eyes had a magical sparkle that was able to be seen through the picture, it was inviting, warm. It was special. I took it down with me and I asked Peter to hang it somewhere where everyone could see it when they entered our café shop. I placed with magical assistance a message on the wall saying never forgotten, always remember.

He looked amazing, he smiled at me and the wind moved his hair from one side to the other and he moved…it was like he was there. As soon as I hang it I turned around and everyone that was at the shop at that exact moment were standing right behind me, wands out and lighting. They were having a tribute for my love. They all knew him; they were all our frequent clients, our friends, and now our family.

It was so special that I drop to ground again, and I started to sob, like a little girl over and over again, and all the determination that I had was going down the drain. Until I felt hands around my shoulders making me to stand up. And so I did, When I turned around I saw my Father holding me up, as he have done it so many times before; but this time I really needed it. He forced a smile on his lips and holds me closer; I wrapped my arms around him and started to attack him with questions:

"Why Ian Dad? Why him? He did no evil, he was my love, my best friend, my eternal companion, my brilliant man, he was mine…why?!"- I was literally screaming at him and sobbing deeply. He just hushed me back as response, he was still hugging me. He took me to a table that was far back on the shop on the lonely area. He seated me there and asked for a hot cup of herbal tea for me and a pinch of honey.

As soon as we sited he took my hand and looked me right on the eyes – "I don't have an answer for your questions, dear. No matter how much I want to answer them to make you feel better; I can't. I have been worried about you so much, but I knew you had it all under control and I wanted to respect that. I knew you were going to gather all the strength left on you and you were going to make it through. But I have come day after day without seen you here. Until Today, It's been three months since you lost him. You have to take your business back on track for you and the amazing dream you both shared, my baby." – He kissed me softly on the hand. He believed in me. He kept everyone out of reach that I know for sure, he knew how much everyone would have wanted to be here but he knew I couldn't take it. I looked back to his eyes, he looked tired, sad. But I could see the loved he had for me and Ian written all over his face, and I smiled. For the first time on what it seems to be months I smiled again.

"oh! How long I have waited to see that beautiful smile back on your rosy lips, my love; you need a time off, from all this, before you can get back on track you have to go away from here and everything that makes this harder for you" – he added firmly, to be honest, is something I haven't thought off. He was right I need to clear out my mind of all this, before I was ready to make it back.

-"So what do you suggest?"- I asked – "I suggest you going somewhere you can be free of this pain and find your passion again. Somewhere that will help you to grief properly and come back being you again. Or as much as you can be you again" – "Switzerland"- I said instantly, I loved it there and we did went there with Ian, but it was so much more to see of Switzerland.

-"Well there you go, pack and leave, they have been able to deal with this without you for almost two months, they can do it for a few more weeks" – Dad added with a smile on his face –"thank you for believing in me father, thank you for been there for me as much as I can need you, but mostly for knowing what I need without me saying it"- and I smiled again. He stood up and pulled me along with him and he hugged me tightly whispering in my ear-"You are stronger than you think, go on with a new adventure my dear" – and with that he kissed me on the cheek and I had the determination I was lacking to pack and leave that same day to Switzerland.


	9. Chapter 9 - My New Beginning

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! We are almost reaching the end of the story. Thank you for the new favorites and follow ups. I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am.

Please remember to recommend it to others, I would like to know what you think of this chapter .It was quite hard to write but I hope it will be up to your expectations. Let me know what you think about it. ENJOY!

 **CHAPTER 9 MY NEW BEGINNING**

I left as soon as I could I was sure that if I stayed longer I may not even travel. I asked my Father to look over the business for me and if he could just to make sure that Albus was doing what he was supposed to be doing as well as Peter. I know I could trust my life to Albus and he'll do the best he can to keep me safe; but I needed to know that someone who knew where I was going was around to prevent him or others to look for me.

It felt as I was running away… with my parents' permission but not disclosing my whereabouts to anyone else but them. It was our "little secret", Mum said. She agreed with Dad's idea of me leaving secretly; we all knew that if I mentioned to anyone else in the family they will offer to come along with me, and the whole sense of me leaving was going to be lost.

My father told me that he had some friends over on Switzerland that they could let me stay in with them, but I asked my dad not to write to them. I was going to this all by myself and I was sure I was capable enough to take care of myself. I wanted to avoid speaking about my business, my life and lost with anyone that could possibly know me. That was also staying here in London, that luggage was not coming with me. I need to start over again.

As soon as I opened my eyes after apparating I found myself standing alone on a snowy mountain, bags an all, I was freezing I needed to find somewhere to settle in and start exploring the country as much as possible. I was not staying to long, it was only 10 days and I needed to take the best of it. My only "problem" was that I barely spoke German, I was not that bad with French, but Dominique kept on disagreeing with me on that part.

On the other hand I didn't look which were the cities that were part of our magical community. But I was sure as I going to be able to tell them apart, as much as they would too; and I got to be muggle for as long as I wanted to.

I started to walk down the mountain top to the village that I was able to see from the top, hoping I was going to find somewhere I could stay. Everything looked plain white and beautiful. I couldn't ask for anything else. It was perfect. Quite, calm, cold, it had everything I was going to need to get me out of my mind.

The village I was able to find looked very similar to Godric's Hollow. And that felt as a punch in the stomach. I wanted to run away from home, not coming to live with my parents again. I was able to see a young man that was arranging a sing on the outside of what it looked like a gift shop.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" (I know, but I had to try English first) - I asked, the young man turned around and he smiled at me – He was told, freckles all over his face and bright red Hair. He looked like one of my cousins.. This by far was not working as I planned, perhaps I could have taken my grandparent's extendable tent and stayed on that mountain top forever. I needed to go somewhere else.

"I do speak English Madame, how may I help you?" – He smiled again – "I'm glad you do, I can barely speak English the proper way that I'm sure you wouldn't like to listen to my French nor German, I'm terrible in so many levels…" _ He started to laugh - "Well I'm glad I didn't took the risk, you are clearly not from here…" – He said looking at my big back pack , I looked at it too – "I am not actually, I wanted to know how can I get to Zürich" – "You are in Zürich. Northern part of the Canton, but still Zürich. If you are looking for the more habituated area, they I should suggest you to get further south, you are currently on the district of Andalfingen. We are basically as far as you can go North" – "Oh, okay, thank you; do you know where can I find the railway? So I can get to actual downtown Zürich?"- I asked, he looked at me with a mischievous look, like he knew I was not going to take the train.

-"You are going to Zürich on a train? Why not using magic instead?" - He asked, rising and eyebrow to me and pointing towards my front left pocket on my jeans. I looked down and my wand was almost popping out of it, like gasping for air. I froze and I looked back at him – "You are a terrible liar you know…and this is a wizarding location, if you apparate, you will only land on wizarding communities. At least as long as you are on Switzerland, I don't know how it works on other countries. The local ministry, made those regulations for the sake of our wizarding community and for all magical tourist that loves traveling. Just like you"- I felt so much more comfortable now. It was like I was a fish on Known Ocean.

"I must say that I feel relief! I must definitely need to pass this regulation on towards our Minister himself back on London, It so much easier. But, what if you want to visit the muggle area or community? Is it even worth it?" – "It's basically the same thing, I mean you can go and all, but is just the same, difference is no magic and no protection is given to wizards that cross over the "muggle side", is much easier this way, you can be yourself, let the magic flow and be sure that people may not be that judgmental when they see you doing magic or behaving on a "magical way. My name is Hans, and you are?" - "I'm sorry! I'm Rose Weasley. I must admit that you look like you were a lost family member or something" – I laugh and he laughs along –"That's what I was going to say! I've been multiple times confused to be one of the Weasley clan. You guys are very popular here" - "Are we? Why's that?"

"Well, all WWW items are sold here, I have heard that your uncle is considering the option to open up a store on Geneva, but we really hope that he changes his mind and come to Zürich instead, besides, our chocolate is thousand times better that Geneva's. And I'm not lying on that" – he winked at me and I smile back. Great! So they all know my family, fantastic! This is something new for me. Hans offered to take me to the closest boarding house here. I thought that since we were allow to apparate on all magical locations in Switzerland, I might as well stay here for a couple of days, do some skiing or skating or whatever I could do related to the snow.

The next couple of days went by very quickly. Hans and I became "friends", if that can be called a friendship. He introduced me to his girlfriend Sasha. Hans was originally from Ireland, but he came to live to Switzerland when he met Sasha and she asked him to come live with her here. So he did. He has a job in the local ministry, as he did when he left Ireland.

Sasha also worked on the local ministry, but she's an inquisitor for the proper use of magic (I know… I thought of him too as soon as she finished with the story) and she has to travel now and then to Germany, that was just across the border. They were young and nice and were easy to talk too. We got along very easily. I ended up, renting them a room on their house while I stayed here.

They took me to different locations every day, we tried new things and I learned how to properly do skiing. Without notice, I went to almost all of the districts in Zürich and I became in love with almost everything they had given me as per ideas for our.. I may say my business. I have been able to talk to them about Ian, our café shop and pretty much everything that happened afterwards. They both agreed that it was a great idea to get away from all that and for me to take some time for myself.

They offer to take me to a district that we haven't visited yet, we were going to the city of Glatt on the district of Dielsdorf. They told me that there was a restaurant that they were sure will blow my mind. It was wizard own location on the muggle side of the city. I know, It sounded complicated, but they advise me that it was magically protected so it could be shared by both, muggles and Wizards alike.

They asked me to pack warm elegant clothe. Due to the restaurant was one of the most popular locations on Zürich. They were as excited as I was. So I listen. As soon as we made it to Glatt, the town took my breath away. It was beautiful and fancy looking. Everything had small details all over and it looks that it belongs to the wealthiest community. Could be due to the closeness they had with Zürich that required the town to keep up with this whole thing.

But Sasha later explained me that this city in particular, was known as the business wizarding community and that most of the wealthiest families have business and hometowns here. Which helped the city to grow; and became one of the favorite wizarding destinations.

We got our reservations on a small but elegant hotel, not far from where we were going. So far, I had no idea where we were heading. I was thankful that Mum helped me pack and for her insisting me to bring night gowns, "In case someone asks you out" – she said. I took out two of the dresses she had pack for me. I felt like I was going to school ball again; but the theme was not given to me. Sasha did recommend me not to use white, black or cream color. Due to that seem to be part of the decoration colors of the venue.

I chose to wear a beautiful cobalt dress that Lily got me for my birthday last year. She said that a business woman needed a night gown that matched her position as a business owner. The dress had a high neck, long sleeves and it was tight to my body until knee length, then it fell down smoothly. The magic of the dress was on the back. The back of the dress had two thick stripes making an "X" on it and the waist ended very low on the lower back (Decently low). It was perfect. I did take a fluffy coat from my mother that I believed it matched the dress. I was wearing high heel silver sandals and my hair was knot elegantly to one side, so the back of the dress was as visible as possible.

When I arrived to the hotel lobby, Sasha and Hans were almost unrecognizable. They looked so elegant and beautiful. Sasha was wearing a bright pink dress with sequins that was tight up to her body, and had matching coat on top. Her beautiful blonde hear had perfectly made waves all over the tips and it fell perfectly on her shoulders. Hans was wearing a dark gray tux with a pink bow tie. He looked amazing too.

"Wow! You look amazing Rose! You looked like you own this place!"- Hans said. I couldn't help but to blush a little.

-"You look so beautiful and that color looks amazing on you, it makes your eyes pop" – Sasha said – "Look who's talking, you guys look like we are going to the wealthiest event ever" – "we are, well to the restaurant at least and you deserved a princess day" – Hans said winking at me – " thank you, is like fairy tale experience" – "Well deserved darling"- Sasha added –"With everything you have been through lately, you deserve this and so much more"- Hans smiled at her and kiss her on the cheek – "How about a quick toast to celebrate the pleasure of meeting our new English friend?" – And three glasses of bubbly champagne appear out of thin air.

We talk a little more, still on the hotel. Until a well dress bottler came to us to tell us that the restaurant table was ready for us. And we follow him, I thought the restaurant was on another location, but they bottler took us out of the hotel to across the street. It looked like a common town house to me.

It had an elegant brick front, massive wooden doors with golden details. The bottler moved his wand on top of the golden details on the door, and the door swung open. When it came to realize, we were walking into what it looked like a "garden", if it could be call like that. To me, it looked like I was standing on top of that mountain for the first time again.

On one of the sides of the location, you were sure to get lost watching the amazing frozen lake. And tons of wizards were already skating there. They were all wearing their elegant suits and dresses. Like if it was the most common thing to do. The "lake" had a golden metal border, with the same details all over it, like the ones that were on the door. The tables were located on a wooden terrace; they all had individual crème color lamps. The tables were back wooden tables and the cushions were white and comfortable.

As soon as we sat down a waiter approached or table, "Good Evening I'm Antoine and I'll be serving you today. If you like I can take your beverage order right now and I can come back later for your meal"- he finished smiling politely at us.

"Thank you Antoine, We would like to have a bottle of champagne"- Said Hans, looking at us – "We are celebrating the departure of our friend here. So any suggestions that you may have under the sleeve let us know, or you can simply proceed to amaze us" – he said handing the menu back to Antoine – "Are you sure, you want him to "surprise" us?" – I asked worried, Sasha laughed –"Don't worry dear, he has it all "under control"- and we all laughed.

We chat and joke around as much as we could, Antoine brought different snacks and drinks for us to try, I was finally having a genuinely fun time. I was laughing loud and clear, I felt content. We were talking a little bit about everything, when the music started to filled the place. Hans stood up and stretched his hand out to me – "May I have this dance, Madame?" – I looked at Sasha and she winked at me –"I am a terrible dancer, but it will be my pleasure to dance with you".

We stood up and started to walk towards the dance platform. It was full with people, and the music was amazing. As soon as we reached the platform, Hans looked down at me and said: "I am the world's worst danger in the history of dancing" – and I laughed so hard that some people on the danced floor started too looked at me. When I was able to stop, we started to move around with the music, immerge in our own world. It was like been with Al; we had so much fun together all the time. Hans had the same charisma that Albus had, but on an older version of him.

When the music changed to a slower tone, we both started our way out of the dance floor, I told him to dance with Sasha and he said he would as soon as we reached the table. When we were close enough to the table I was able to see Sasha speaking with a grown dark skin man. He had curly hair and was tall and skinny; he was wearing a signature wizard had and a dress robe instead of a suit.

"That's Mr. Diederick Kaiser, He's our Minister of Magic" – and he smiled at me. We reached the table Hans said: "Gruetzi Minister" – "Gruetzi Hans, I was able to see you dancing all the way from here" – Hans turned a little reddish on the ears – "Yes, I was shaking off all the stress of me having to go to Russia for my next assignment" – the minister laugh out loud –"Well if that makes to dance like that I should send you there more often" – " It will be a pleasure then Diederick" – Sasha cleared her throat and said : "We apologize for our lack of manners Minister, let me introduce you to our friend, she's Rose Weasley" – He looked around, took my hand and kissed the top of it –"What a fabulous pleasure to meet you Rose" – "The pleasure is mine, Minister" – " Oh! Please called me Diederick"- "Thank you"

"Here is your order"- Said Antoine follow by a flying tray filled with food and snacks –"Thank you please leave it on the table" – asked Hans- "would you like to joins for dinner Diederick?" – asked Sasha- "I'm actually coming to a dinner, ministry business as always, but I do hope to see you again before I leave" – "We are not going anywhere" – joked Hans –"Brilliant, I'll talk to you all later then" – and with that he was gone.

As soon we finished or meal, I stood up let them know that I needed to go for a walk. I had eaten too much that the dress started to feel way too tight on my stomach. I stood up and started to walk towards the frozen lake that was right on the back of the venue. It was beautiful the moon was shining lightly, the sky was full of stars and from this location you could see the little lamps that were illuminating the entire venue.

I stayed there looking up at the sky, it was shining beautifully. I remembered how much Ian liked to watch at the stars when we were at school; he used to say that the brightest start that you were able to find on the sky was illuminating the place that you should be visiting next. I couldn't help but to miss him so started to talk more toomyself than to anyone else.

"Can you imagine how much I miss you?, do you think this is easy?; because is not, what am I going to do with two shops all by myself? Where would I get those crazy ideas of yours...why did you have to leave? You were young and smart, and charming and everyone loved you… I loved you! You were my best friend, my supporter; you have always been there for me when I have needed you the most. And now what?" – I exhale; I didn't notice that I was holding my breath and I was trying to wipe my face from the tears that were falling, when I took out my wand to get something to clean it up I was handed a gray handkerchief, I took it and cleaned my eyes with it.

I turned around to thank the person who had given it to me. But I was not expecting at all who that was. I turned around to find a tall, well looking man; hat was wearing a gray suit and beautiful emerald green tie. Blond hair and eyes were locked on mine as soon as reach them. The look on his face was surprisingly calm. He half smiled at me. I gave his handkerchief back, but he didn't take it.

"Since I say you walking in, I knew it was you. But I was not sure. Started to walk around the venue and I found you here" – "How long have you been here?" – I asked rudely. I was upset with him; he believed that he could just get here and pretend he didn't leave so long ago. Things have definitely changed and this was my trip and he wouldn't be the one to spoiled it –"I have been long enough to wonder who are you talking to" –"That's none of your business, and if you excuse me, I should be heading back to my table now" – started to walk away and I punch him hard in the stomach with the hand that was holding the handkerchief, he took my hand from my wrist and stopped me from moving, I looked back at him filled with anger.

"I have no idea was going on with you right now, but don't take it on me" – he said firmly –"You want to know what's going on? Let me help you. First of all you disappeared again, as it seems to be your new fashion, second able… My boyfriend died about 4 months ago, unexpectedly. He left to Bulgaria and he never made it there, and he left me alone with two growing businesses to run. ALONE, how am I supposed to do with all that? Making all the decisions, creating the ideas, getting new recipes, cooking, cleaning, serving… arg!" I yelled exasperated –"and now you? I came here to be ALONE AND AWAY from everything and everyone... This is killing me! But it seems like is following me everywhere and the last thing I need is to deal with you" – "I'm sorry. I had no idea about what happened to Ian, Rose. I didn't mean to disturb you; I knew you were going to be upset with me… I am very sorry; I just didn't think it through. Please take it. You will needed more than I do"- after he said that he turned around and he leaved me standing there alone, handkerchief on hand.

I got even more upset but when I turned around to talk to him again, he was long gone; like he was never there. I started to make my way back to the table, feeling miserable. I just wanted to head back to the hotel and get to my room and cry myself to sleep. I was reaching the table when Diederick took me by surprise, I stopped as quickly as I could – "leaving so early, Rose?" – He asked – "Yes, it has been a long night, Diederick" – I said indifferently – "well I'm leaving too. Would you allow me to walk you to your table?" – "Please" – I said. Still no emotion. We reached the table and Sasha and Hans were seating there talking and it seemed as they were having a good time, they stood up when they saw Diederick coming right behind me.

"Diederick, leaving early?"- Asked Hans – "Yes, I have many obligations to attend tomorrow; but I wanted to know if my two best investigators would like to join me for dinner tomorrow? Something more casual than this" – "It will be our pleasure to go" – said Sasha –"Ms. Weasley, would you like to join us?" – Before I could answer, I saw Malfoy standing right behind Diederick along with other wizards, they were talking to him but he was not paying attention to them. He locked his eyes on mine and I did the same on his.

"Hey, there you are"- said Diederick excitedly- "Mr. Malfoy, let me introduce you to both of my best investigators, Hans and Sasha. This is Scorpius Malfoy" – Diederick said – "Is a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I have heard amazing things about you" – added Malfoy politely, stretching his hand towards Hans and Sasha, they both shook it – "I believe you may know our friend, Mr. Malfoy; she's Rose Weasley" – said Sasha, he looked back at me –" Of course I know her"- said Malfoy, stretching his hand to me. I shook it.

"Well tomorrow's dinner is actually a farewell party for our dear friend Scorpius. He has been with us cooperating and contributing with fantastic ideas and successful plans for our ministry for the past 5 months. We couldn't be more thankful for his support and dedication. He's heading back to London the day after tomorrow; and we would like to show him a little Swiss appreciation"- Explained Diederick – "Would you join us, Rose?"_ asked the minister- "Well I was planning on leaving tomorrow evening to London" –"please stay! Is just one more day!"- begged Sasha.

Even without looking I could feel his gaze on me, I looked up and I met his gaze – "I would love to join you. I will move my return date for Sunday then" – I added. The expressions on his face seem to soften up a little –"fantastic! So we'll see you tomorrow then!" – said Diederick, putting his hat on and his dress. He waived us good-bye and with that he was gone.

Malfoy step forward to Hans and stretched his hand out again – "It was a pleasure, I really hope to see you all tomorrow" – he added. We nodded and he started to walk right behind the minister towards the exit. I followed him with my eyes. Well, apparently I will be leaving until Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10 - Moving on

**Author's note:** Hello and Happy New Year! I really hope you all have had an amazing holidays surrounded by your love ones, and I wish that all of your dreams and New Year resolutions can come true .

On the other hand, this is a new chapter! It was so hard to write! I thought I knew where we were going but I experienced (again and still on recovery) some health issues that made it harder to be on the mood of writing. But we are up and ready now fully charged and ready to finish this.

I really hope you enjoy this AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK by reviewing, I need to know your opinion about the story and things that I need to fix. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW I need to know your thoughts on this! Take care and we'll read each other VERY soon ;)

 **CHAPTER 10 MOVING ON**

We stayed a little longer at the restaurant, we chatted a little more, and I forced to answer Sasha all the questions she had about Malfoy.

"So, you went together to school. Same year and all?" – Sasha asked – "Yes, same year and everything, he's my cousin's best friend, my family adores him, and he seems like a very good fit for them"- "But I thought your parents didn't like the Malfoy's, I mean, for all that has been told to us about them and what they did at the time of war" –"They do like them, they have been of much help to us when we have needed them. Is a very long and complicated story, they are obviously not best friends, but they have been very supportive and respectful about everything".

"So, did you date him? He couldn't take his eyes off of you. In case you didn't notice"- said Hans –"No, I… we didn't date. We were never friends either, it's been a weird situation" –"Well it seemed pretty clear that he was very surprise to see you and most likely amazed for the way you looked today" – Hans winked at me, and we all laughed.

We headed back to the hotel, and we said our good nights. As soon as I was back to my hotel room, I took everything away, and put back my pajamas. It has been a very long day. Malfoy… That was shocking of all people I had to find him here. I lay in bed, remembering all the horrible things I screamed at him today. He looked shocked about Ian, like he really didn't know anything about it that was a shock.

I would have expected Albus telling him everything all the time; I would have expected him to know about it already. I removed those thoughts of my head, I was too tired to be thinking about him, and to my luck I had to see him again tomorrow at supper. It seemed that this was going to be the longest weekend ever. But I have to admit that I was quite excited about it, you don't get invited to all ministry events back home, just if your parents are coming along. Diederick seem like a very nice guy.

The night passed by as fast as it came. I woke up by a little light coming through my window pane. I stood up and got everything together, we were leaving the hotel and we were heading to Geneva. I have never been there, so I was excited that I got to see another town of this beautiful country. I gather all my things; breaking my own rules I packed everything with the help of my wand, I was not in the mood of doing it by hand, I got dressed with a pair of ripped jeans, white tank top and a light pink sweater on top. I braided my hair and put it all in a bun I wanted my face free of hair today.

I walked down to the lobby and found Sasha and Hans also ready to leave. "Good Morning! Ready to explore the southern side of Switzerland?" – Asked Hans excitedly –"Always ready for new adventures"-I reply smiling at him –"Great! We have a lot of activities planned for you as soon as we get to Geneva, places to meet and Diederick sent an owl earlier today saying that the invitation has been moved to an earlier schedule, so we are meeting up with them earlier than expected but we are still within schedule"- "It feels like I'm heading to one of your field investigations, you have everything schedule" –"Now you can understand me" – Said Sasha kissing Hans on the cheek, making him blush a little –"Well let's go then!"- added Sasha.

And with that we apparated on a busy alley way. It seemed as we were downtown Geneva. From where we were standing I could see a lot of people walking by, it was all stone walls, and streets; it seemed and felt quite similar as been on Diagon Alley.

"All the luggage has been sent to the place where we are spending the night, so we are free of bags and stuff that we don't actually need"- Said Hans. We started to walk towards the moving scene that I was watching not so long ago. As soon as we walked outside, I was able to see all the shops, the cafés, the market area, people passing by saying hello (or at least that's what I supposed) Most of them had smiles on their faces and bags on their hands.

"Welcome to Rue du Marché, this is one of the busiest areas in Geneva; this IS the place to be. I know you'll love it! There are so many things to see and so much food to taste, we wanted to get you back on track on your amazing food taste, and we thought that this was the best choice. You'll get to taste all type of flavors and meet all types of people" – finished Sasha-"This is Sasha hometown, that's why she's so sophisticated and I'm not"- added Hans jokingly

We started to walk the stone streets, I was told by Sasha that this was one of the areas where wizards and muggles moved along as equals, was the only location in which the minister was not able to get the authorization to make it "wizard safe", but that most muggles that lived in Geneva where used to "uncommon" things that happened. Performing magic was not authorized unless it was for extreme reasons (Just as it was everywhere else).

This made me wanted to see it all. Our first stop was to have breakfast. We walked in to a café shop that was located right on the middle of the strip; it was small and smelled like heaven. I was able to feel the essence of hot chocolate, fresh vanilla and cinnamon. It looked quite dark on the inside but it gave the sensation of been seated on mountain café, there were snowy mountains pictures everywhere, frozen lakes, and all related to the snow.

Hans told me that he was going to order for me. So I could taste a real Swiss breakfast, he ordered so many things that I was expecting a huge banquet. But the waiter came with just a few things on her tray that made me feel relief. She placed some plates that were dry, filled with sliced banana, strawberries, almonds, nuts and oatmeal. She then asked me if I wanted to have silk milk, whole milk, almond milk. I looked up to Hans and he answered for me.

"This is called " _Bircherműesli_ _"_ is a breakfast dish, is basically oatmeal and dry ingredients, is delicious"- he started to dig in to his plate, and I loved oatmeal, so I was pleased to be having something I felt comfortable with and that reminded me at home. After having breakfast we took off again to the busy streets of Geneva, we went to bridge to take a walk and taste the handmade Ice cream, before we knew it was time to head back to where our luggage was and then to Diederick's home.

To my surprise, our luggage was on DIederick's castle. We were going to spend the night there. When we arrived I couldn't believe my eyes, we were on the Geneva Lake at Château de Chillon. I looked back at Sasha and asked – "you can be serious that we are staying in here?" – She smiled at me –"Yes we are" –"But this is a castle and it supposed to be empty" –"Oh my dear Rosie, we are all wizards' right? It has protective spell, of course. Is hidden from the muggles, not the wizards. This castle has belonged on Diederick's family for centuries" – She calmed. I was absolutely impressed to be by the castle but most of all, we will spend the night in here.

We started to walk towards the side entrance bridge. We were greeted by a witch, who introduced herself as Emilia. She was told, dark skin and curly beautiful hair that fell down her shoulders. She looked very formal and serious. "Emilia!"- screamed Hans as soon as he saw her. She smiled at him and hugged him tight-"I'm so glad to see you here Hans, I thought you were heading to Russia" – she asked –"I am, but not until a few weeks from now, we are still on vacations" – He said grabbing Sasha's hand –"Emilia, this is Sasha, she's my fiancé" – said Hans . Emilia looked surprised and a little hurt to me. Sasha stretched out her hand and Emilia shocked politely.

"I have heard many wonderful things about your Emilia"- Said Sasha on a calm manner –"So did I"- replied Emilia. She then looked at me. I was standing right behind Sasha and Hans not moving and recording the whole scene- "And you are?"- She asked with curiosity –"My Name is Rose Weasley"-I said smiling up at her. She was (as expected) taller than me – "Nice to meet you"- she said smiling back at me –"I guess we better get going, the minister has been waiting for your arrival, the rest of the guests arrived this morning" – she was pointing towards the enormous heavy wooden doors right behind her.

The doors swung open and we entered to the most amazing place I've ever seen. She showed us around the living area, the gardens, the bedrooms and all the little details. I loved the gallery room, it was filled with marvelous master pieces both wizard and muggle alike. We kept on walking until she guided us to Hans and Sasha bedroom, they were on the left wing tower of the castle, and their room was capable of holding at least 15 people inside. It was spacious and well illuminated and it had a small window to the lake view.

-"Now is your turn to meet your room"- said Emilia –"I know you are going to love it, is one of the bedrooms with the best view of the entire lake…is just breathtaking" – We arrived to a cherry oak door, that swung open as soon as we stand outside of the bedroom, like if it was expecting us already. When I entered the room I was taken by surprise the amazing window that it was almost the size of the entire right wall of the bedroom. The bed had four posts and a beautiful white curtain wrapped around it; it also had two bedside tables on each side. The bed looked cozy, warm and welcoming. I looked around and all walls were nude rocks. It felt like home. It even had a very small fireplace one side of the amazing window.

The decorations were left to a minimum and I believe it was mostly for the amazing view you had that you didn't needed anything but to look out of the window. I stayed there watching how the water glowed by the sunlight. The birds flying down, the little boats on the lake, and all the visitors that were standing on the acres of the castle.

"Well I guess you have already made yourself at home"- I heard Emilia said, I was so absorbed by my surroundings that I forgot that she was still with me in the bedroom –"Thank you very much for everything"- I said looking back at her- "No worries, is my pleasure. Please don't take too long, we will be starting soon" – she waved good bye and closed the door behind her.

I stood there on the window watching everything my eyes could see. It felt so calm and peaceful. I finally started to feel like me again. I started to walk around the room and I found that all my clothe has been hanged on the closet and my shoes were arranged in it too. House-elf's handwork, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure how "casual" the gathering will be, but I didn't want to take the chance and looked not dress for the occasion. I looked on the clothe options I had, and I found a cocktail dress that I felt it was appropriate for the occasion.

It was a red chiffon dress that I was able to find on a vintage muggle store back at London Market a few years back. I never had the chance to wear it before and I believed it work perfectly for the occasion. It had boat neck, sleeveless and a little down knee length. I looked pretty good. But I was going to make some adjustments to the dress… well just one. I changed the color to emerald green in order to honor Malfoy's farewell party.

I have to admit that the dress looked better in green than red. I combed my hair a little and soften my curls a bit. I wanted my hair to look as vintage as my dress and the whole castle scene. So I left it loose and pin it on each side to take the hair off my face. I put everything on, and I looked amazing.

When the time came I was already dress and started to make my way to the dance hall, where the cocktail was going to take place. The sunset was shining through the windows of the castle. I stopped once in a while on my way just to looked out the window for a while and admire how much this reminded me of my days at Hogwarts. I finally made it to the dance hall and it guests were all gathering on the dance hall waiting to the guest of honor and the owner of the castle alike.

A few seconds after my arrival, Hans and Sasha were there too, they looked as good as they always did. We were joined by some co-workers of them, we talked about ministry work until we were interrupted by Emilia – "May I have your attention please. First of all, we wanted to thank all of you for coming to this magical and very special farewell party for our dear British friend Scorpius"- and everyone in the room raised their glasses to Malfoy direction, I guess that's where he was standing we were far behind the crowed that I was not able to see him from here. –"Second able let's make the best of this evening and enjoy each other's company outside of our daily routines -. Enjoy!"- She added lastly.

"So, Emilia… she is…" I asked Hans – "She's the ministry right hand. She knows everything that he needs to know, she does everything for him and she represents the wizarding community and the ministry himself on the muggle world. She's a muggle, by the way" – "and how is it that a muggle is the minister's right hand?" – "you would be surprised how much she knows about wizards and our world and how great allied she is. I used to date Emilia, when I first started to work for the ministry upon my arrival here; it took me by surprised to find out that she was a muggle" – "And what happened between you and her?" – "She calls it off. She detested my job of me traveling and not been here when she wanted me to be with her and no long after she broke up with me, I met Sasha on a mission the one everyone talked about, and who everyone wanted to date. But me. I started to work with Sasha in some of our assignments and we started to get along; at the beginning I really didn't like her, but time thought differently and she told me that she liked me and I felt the same way and the rest is history"- he finished smiling to Sasha's direction, she was talking with other people from work.

"Thanks for sharing your story with me"- I told Hans. Before we could continue with our conversation Diederick approached us followed closely by Malfoy - "I'm so happy that you all agree to come. It's an honor to have you at my house"- he said hugging Hans, who started to blush and laughed a little. I looked at Malfoy. He was wearing a black suit with a silver gray tie. His hair was combed perfectly as always, he smiled at me when He found out I was looking at him.

"Good Evening Rose"- he said in a warm tone- "Good evening Scorpius" – I said locking my eyes on his-"You look amazing, your color selection is perfect"- he added playfully –"Thank you, since I found out it was a party to honor a Slytherin I felt it was convenient to wear the right house color" – "Well green looks beautifully on you" – with that I couldn't help but to blush. I had promise to myself today that I was going to make my best effort and I was going to be nice to Malfoy. It was his party and I didn't want to ruin it for him and for me. The past was in the past already. I need to move on.

"Ms. Weasley, I must say with your permission, that you look breath taking, what do you think Scorpius?" – Diederick asked. I looked at Malfoy and he was as red as my hair –"I have heard amazing things about you, Mr. Malfoy has not stopped talking about you since our accidental meeting on the restaurant" – Malfoy was about to explode, and I laughed "I hope that most of those things are good" –I told the minister winking at him, he laughed hard –"OH, you have no idea how good it's been. I believe is better if we leave you two alone to have a good catch up conversation, come Hans let's give them some space" – Hans hesitated and looked back at me. I wink at him and with that he left with the minister.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" – Asked Malfoy – "I would love to". We started to walk outside of the dance hall to the hallways. I had no idea where we were heading but I trusted Malfoy and I had some questions to ask him that I didn't care where we were going as long as I could be alone with him and ask all of what I needed to know. While we walked on the gardens, it remembered me of our days at school. We used to talk a lot and shared great ideas when we were not fighting or contradicting each other.

"Lovely castle"-I said to break the ice –"Yes, is amazing… it remains me of Hogwarts. I always like it there… it felt like home"-he said- we approached what it seems to be an arbor swing, He extended his hand to my direction for me to seat and I took it. The night had come and with that the fresh evening wind was blowing slowly around us. I started to shiver a little for the change of climate and me wearing a sleeveless dress. With one move Malfoy took off his coat and placed on my shoulders; I was able to smell his scent all over it, I closed my eyes to remember the same scent that came from my Amortentia on my 6th year of potions back at school. (I have never made Amormentia again, I wonder if the scents remain the same)

A sound that came from the moving swing brought me back to reality, Malfoy was looking up to the sky lost in thoughts I believed –"Thank you… it seems that I didn't take into consideration the fact that we were on the middle of a lake and close to the snowy mountains on my outfit selection" – I laughed and he smiled, looking at me – "I must say, that for me… it was the perfect selection" – he said blushing a little –"Well thank you. Oh! There's something I need to give you" – I said I pulled out of my dress his gray handkerchief, and I handed to his direction. He took it with one hand and asked- "You won't need it anymore or you just detest the fact that is mine?" – He said looking down at the handkerchief- "I was on an actual debate on that… I was thinking on keeping it and maybe use that as an excuse for us to meet up again and talk when we were back at London; or to give it back to you because you need it"- "I don't need it, and you don't need no excuse to see me… you know that" – he said moving to one side to face me –"This Job is killing me. I need to get a normal job where I can have a schedule and most of all a Life! – He said frustrated-"but you do have a life. You have a job that most people our age will kill for, not me of course. But you don't have a bad life at all Malfoy. You are so good on what you do, and I like how happy you look when you help others. You are changing the entire world piece by piece, it's just amazing what you have been able to accomplish here. Hans had told everything about your contribution and how much he wish this to be implemented back home and that you have Minister material on the rock"- I said excitedly, and it was a genuine feeling. He was really good, my grandfather believed in him blindly. And I knew what he was capable of accomplishing when he set his mind to a project or a decision; so I knew that no matter what I said tonight I was not going to make him change his mind about quitting his job.

"I need a change Rose, I have been doing this for so long, and I can barely see my parents. Mum has been sick and Albus has been the one by her side whenever he has a chance to see her or write to her and he helps me to be up to date with them. I their only family left and I can't be with them now that they need me the most" – he said rising his tone of voice, it was like he was letting go of all of his frustration that he had kept inside him for so long – "She can die at any moment and won't be there for her. Just I was not going to be there for a "Wife" if I ever get married. This is amazing, don't get me wrong, but I know that this is not what I want in my life. I have had enough of it" - he gasped –"hey… you will be able to make the best decision, you always have a backup plan… I didn't know your mother was so ill, you could have asked me to treat her, and I would have done it right away, I told you that before" – "You know how stubborn she can be" – he said –"Thank you... for listening to me and my stupid self- argument but everyone I know says that I have find the job of my life. I honestly don't think I have. I have to admit that Sr. has been of great help; I wanted to quit long time ago but he kept me going, he has always been a great support for me."- He said smiling a little –"Yeah, he loves helping people and counseling them too" – we both laughed –"You have no idea how much I missed to hear your laugh" – he said shyly – "It has been a long time since I actually laughed" – I said – "It's been a hell of ride for you, I'm sorry about Ian. He was fantastic, and he loved you the way that you deserved to be loved"- he said sadly.

"I need you to help to do something…" I said standing up and grabbing him by the hand – "You know this castle, right? All exit and entrance?" – I said excitedly – "Yes… why?" – He asked a little bit concerned but following me – "I need you to take me back to my bedroom and then to the tallest area of this castle" – He looked shocked but he grinned at me excitedly – "It will be my pleasure… I wonder why it feels like we are going to do something mischievous" – I laughed, he then took the lead not letting go of my hand we passed by some hallways to go around the dance hall without been seen by anyone so no one could stop us. We then went up a familiar staircase to right wing of the castle, which I did remember.

"How do you know where's my bedroom?" – I asked, gasping for air, we were moving so fast and wearing heels was not helping at all –"It was my bedroom as soon as I got here. I knew that if you were coming you would love to wake up with a breath taking view and the one you get on that bedroom is way more than that, so I asked Diederick to relocate me and to give you that accommodation with the excuse that I was leaving tomorrow anyways, so he agreed" – he smiled back at me. Before I knew it we were standing outside of my bedroom door.

"I'll wait for you here"- he said politely – "I won't be long I just need to grab something and change my shoes" – I smiled at him and opened the door to my bedroom. Once there I started to look for my back pack, since everything was settling when we arrived I had no idea where my backpack was. I started to look for it everywhere when I remember that I was able to use magic and this was the right time to do it "Accio backpack"- I said with flick of my wand and my backpack flew out of the closet that was to my right with so much strength that I fell to the floor hard – "Are you okay?. Do you need my help?" - Asked Malfoy from the other side of the door- "I'm fine is just my backpack" – "Okay" – he added.

I open up the smallest compartment on the front of my bag, and I took the small glass container that had been carrying with me for the longest time. I took it and placed it inside of Malfoy's coat. I stepped outside again and Malfoy was leaning against the stone wall on the other side of the hallway, he looked up at me and smiled – "So now we go the tallest area of the castle" – I said –"This feels just like the time you got me detention on 5th year because you wanted to go to the astronomy tower to check on that stupid star storm, or however you call it" – I laughed, hard – "How can you remember that? That was ages ago!" – "Well it marked my life somehow, that was the first time that I was closed enough to kiss you" –he said with a little embarrassment – "It was magical actually, thanks for doing that, I never forget that night"- I add turning a little red myself too.

"Common! We better get going before they come and send the entire auror department to find us"- He added grabbing me by the hand again and pulling me along with him – we took another staircase that I have never seen before It felt like it had millions of millions of stairs and that we were never going to reach the top, but we finally did – "This is the tallest where you can be" – he said opening a small wooden door. The wind was blowing harder and the weather was getting colder by the second. We were standing right on the corner of the castle that let us see the entire lake from here, the small towns around the lake and the mountains far back.

"So, you are going to kill me here, after all?" – He said looking at me closely – "No, I'm here to finally say good-bye" – I said. I looked at my surroundings and I was able to feel the calmness that this place was able to bring to me. I took a deep breath and stepped closer the edge of the terrace right on the corner, Malfoy stepped before me blocking my walk – "what the hell are you doing Rose?" – he said worried, but most of all angry…I have always hated his mood swings – "I am not going to kill myself if that's what you are worried about" – he then gasp heavily , letting go all the air he seem to be holding inside him – "So what are we doing then?" – He asked more intrigued. I took out of his jacket the little glass container that we went to pick up to my bedroom.

"We are going to finally say good bye to Ian Clearwater" – I said looking at him in the eyes – "What do you mean?" - He asked, I showed him the container and placed on his hand – "This is something that no one knows or will know but you. This was sent to me by Ian's mum the day she sent me the letter about Ian's passing and how sorry she was for my lost. She said that they were able to find him and they decided to incinerate him so I could have a piece of him with me forever. I have had it with me ever since and I have been carrying it around with me nonstop; but I have decided that is time for me to let go. I can't be losing my life for his death and I can keep on wishing for him to be here or to be alive; I guess he lived a very content and filled life, he was loved above all measures and everyone who knew Ian was marked somehow by him, and today that you mentioned that you need to change to have a life and all that reminded me of Ian, I can't keep him with me forever, I need to take back my life and do what I want to do and love whoever I want to love and me carrying him around is not going to help me to move on and Ian was nothing like that. He always pushed me to move forward and to leave the past in the past, I need to say good-bye of him and thank him for changing my life. For saving me when I needed to be saved, but mostly for him loving me the way he had always loved me… unconditionally" – I finished playing around with the container – "Well , let's do it then. Would you like me to leave you alone so you can do it?" – He was being very careful and consider about this whole thing, and it was happening faster of what I expected with the last person I expected to be with.

But the time had come and I needed this to myself. I opened the container, I walked as close as I could to the edge of the castle and let it go. The wind was blowing much stronger now, and the moon was shining extra bright tonight and the stars were all beautifully illuminated up in the sky. After feeling that there were no more ashes left I walked back a little and fell to the ground; It felt like a huge weight has been removed off my shoulders and I was able to breathe again, I took a deep breath and started to sob, Malfoy ran to my side and tried to pulled me up to my feet again.

I stood up with his helped and I placed my hand on his cheek to take a better look of him and instantly he stiffens to my touch. I started caressing his cheek with my fingertips, not moving my eyes from his I smiled at him and that made him relax a little.

I don't know when and I don't how… but at some point my lips where on his and his were on mine, and kissed him with all my strength, with all my heart. I kissed him just the way I wanted to kissed him for so long… but the best thing was… that he kissed me back and it felt so right, so perfect.


End file.
